


Rhinky Bits

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 24,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Prompt-inspired Rhink ficlets that don't really go together. Enjoy! Please see individual chapters for Ratings.





	1. Kiss Already

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Why don't they just kiss already?" for julie1974

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Already is rated T.

“I totally don’t get it, though.” Mike sighed, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “Why don’t they just kiss already?”

“Because they’re married, you dimwit. Why would they kiss?” Chase felt like the only one in the office who actually shipped Rhett and Link with their wives. How could anyone think they should kiss, anyway?

“They can be married and still be in love with each other, Chase.” Alex just grinned. He didn’t really care if they kissed or not, but darn it, it was funny to rile Chase up a little bit, watch him get all flustered trying to defend the fact that the guys shouldn’t kiss.

They were all sitting around a table, eating lunch, and they just couldn’t stop talking about it. The guys seemed to have not-kissed in a million different ways.

“Okay, if they really didn’t want to kiss, why would they keep trying to kiss? I mean, if I don’t want to kiss someone I don’t spend all my time basically kissing them.” Mike glanced out of the corner of his eye at Alex, who grinned widely.

“What the heck are you talking about? They’ve never kissed!” Chase couldn’t help but raise his volume, and everyone quieted down to stare at them.

“Everything okay over here, guys?” Stevie walked over to the table, taking a seat. Anytime her team was arguing this much, she tried to just sit and hear out both sides.

“Just off the top of my head… the plexiglass kiss in the news musical episode thing, the lipstick paintings of each other, the lipstick tests where their mannequins kind of looked like each other…” Alex started listing off times that they’d kissed-but-not-kissed.

“…there was also that time they kissed through my hands,” Stevie muttered, putting her dog in the fight instead of just mediating quietly.

Chase glared over at Stevie. “Seriously, you, too?” He snapped, having trouble believing even she wanted them to kiss.

“I mean, honestly, Chase, could you really spend that much time with someone, be that close in their proximity, and not possibly consider what it would be like to kiss them?” Stevie said it quietly, trying not to ruffle anyone’s feathers, but honestly, why didn’t they just kiss already?

The discussion continued, sometimes heatedly, to the point that no one actually noticed the fact that neither Rhett nor Link came down to have lunch. They didn’t always, sure, but they tried to at least come downstairs and eat lunch with their crew more often than not.

Upstairs, Rhett locked the door behind him.

“You sure you’re okay with missing lunch? We both know you don’t like to skip meals, and we’re supposed to eat with the Crew today,” Link chuckled as he reached towards Rhett, not really caring about the answer to his question.

“Nah. It’s possible to survive on peanut butter peppermint lip balm, right?” He flicked a tongue out to run it along Link’s lower lip. “I’m sure they won’t miss us down there anyway.”


	2. Braids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for usefulmammal with the prompt "You braided his hair?" Braids is rated G-- it's all fluff here.

Link watched their hair and makeup girls work hard to get the extensions just right for Rhett’s manbun. Typically, he and Rhett each had their own talented hair and makeup girls, but today, both girls teamed up to tackle the extensions and get Rhett ready for shooting.

Link, already prepared, just sat and watched, keeping Rhett company during the process as his locks transformed from his hair-goes-up style to long, flowing locks. Link was mesmerized by the process, and how much the hair suited Rhett, and though he’d watched the transformation happen, seeing the finished result left him in stunned silence. It wasn’t until their hair and makeup ladies left for the day that Rhett was finally able to ask Link for his honest opinion, but Link just stood there, staring again, without a word.

“Say something, brother! You’re making me feel a little self-conscious.” Rhett was nervous, thinking Link must hate the look.

“It just looks… I mean… can I touch it?”

“What?”

“Can I touch your hair? It looks really soft.” Link blushed, trying to make this as not-weird as possible. The extensions looked so real, as though Rhett had grown the hair out himself. Had he not watched the extensions being put in, he would think Rhett had access to some sort of super-hair-growth formula, that’s how great they looked on him.

Rhett agreed, and Link ran his fingers slowly through Rhett’s hair, just wanting to feel the extensions at first, but suddenly massaging his scalp and playing with the hair.

Rhett groaned in relief. His head had been so itchy from the extensions, and they’d pulled and tugged at his hair until his scalp was sore. This felt amazing, relaxing all of the tension he’d had from the shoot and the long days.

Rhett laid down on the couch in his trailer, his head resting on Link’s thigh as Link continued to run his fingers through Rhett’s hair. Rhett dozed off, exhausted from the day, and thoroughly enjoying his friend’s gentle touch.

When he awoke, he still felt Link’s fingers, now lingering at the end of a small strand of hair. Link was grinning.

“What are you up to, Chiasquatch?” Rhett rarely used that nickname for Link, but something about his mischevious smile right now made it feel right.

“Nothing.” Link giggled like a schoolgirl, his smile now extending from ear to ear as he snorted a little bit.

“Oh, brother.” Rhett sat up, looking in the mirror. Every bit of his hair, every strand, was neatly tucked into small braids. It wasn’t a bad look, but it was definitely unexpected. “Where’d you learn to braid like that?”

“Well, I mean, I do have a daughter…” Sometimes when Christy wasn’t home, Link would help Lily braid her hair. It had become less necessary since she got older, but after her back surgery, braids were a good way to keep her hair neat, so Link had gotten some practice recently.

* * *

 

“You braided his hair?” Jessie’s jaw dropped when the boys arrived at dinner that night. They’d been working so hard on filming Buddy System that their wives had insisted on a double date to take their mind off of work for a little while. Christy and Jessie met Rhett and Link at the restaurant, and both were shocked to see that not only did he have extensions, but they were braided.

“My head was hurting so badly after getting the extensions! Link was helping me out.” Rhett insisted that it was all Link’s idea, which, it was, but Link wondered why he had to drop dime on him.

“Oh, yeah, it seems like your head hurt really bad the whole time you were snoring.” Link snickered, thinking about how Rhett had just crashed out on his lap.

“I mean, it isn’t a terrible look,” Christy insisted, reaching out to touch one of the strands. “And at least Link is really good at braids?”

The four of them took their seats at the table and tried to steer the conversation to anything but work.

* * *

 

“You braided his hair?!” Rhett’s stylist exclaimed the next morning. “Okay… well… I can work with this.” Link could tell she was biting her tongue, trying really hard not to be annoyed at all of the extra work he’d created for her.

“I’m sorry. I can help you take the braids out?” Link suggested, helpfully.

“You do this again, and I’m making you take all of them out!” She laughed as she and Link took their time on opposite sides of Rhett, carefully and quickly working to undo the braids. The hair fell softly on Rhett’s shoulders, now in careful waves that framed his face.

“I don’t know, man. I think I’m going to keep the extensions. I look pretty darn good!”


	3. Ambient Massage Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an anon who submitted the prompt "Come over here and make me." Ambient Massage Song is rated M for Mature audiences.
> 
> Suggested Listening: Ambient Massage Song by Rhett

_**I'm so tight, so stressed, need someone to rub my neck.** _

"Gosh, Rhett, Please... no... not again... please..." Link pleaded with Rhett as the song began suddenly playing as they started the challenge. "Seriously? Is this like... your Rick Roll or something?"

The entire crew cackled from behind the camera, both at the boys trying a "self-massage challenge" using various props that seemed innocent enough, but were marketed as personal massagers that were... well... not always used for their intended purposes. It was a comedic, albeit awkward, situation as it was. But the last thing Link Neal wanted to be thinking about was his best friend's booty knot, especially while holding what was basically a glorified vibrator marketed to people who were too polite to just buy a damn vibrator already.

_**Aw yeah, that's the spot, I like the way you work my muscle knots.** _

The song continued, Link dropping the massager to cover his ears. The massager bounced and skittered across the floor, causing Rhett to lose focus on his own attempts at "relaxing himself through massage" on the screen as he clutched his chest with laughter.

The challenge was supposed to be simple enough. They'd test each provided item, placing it on part of their body-- back, neck, chest-- and let it work it's magic while they endured stressful situations. The one that provided the most stress relief would be named the best personal massager.

_**Put some oil on my back, give me a two-handed attack.** _

Link should have known the second the crew pitched a ridiculous massage challenge that this song was going to come up at some point. It had come up in so many instances, mostly where it was completely unnecessary, like their eating utensil video. The first time it was hilarious, but after this many times, Link was wondering how much more he could take. He'd heard Rhett's stories of weird massages he'd received, and most of them revolved around Rhett being naked. All this song did was flash images in Link's mind of a naked Rhett, just begging for Link to give him a nice massage with oils, just as the song said.

_**I had a really hard week and I want you to rub my feet.** _

"LINK! Uncover your ears, man! It's almost over! You don't want to miss the best part!" Rhett was almost doubled over with laughter, the challenge essentially forgotten by now. No amount of personal massage was going to help Link relax when all he could think of was diving across the room and tackling his friend on the ground, giving him the massage and so much more.

"WHAT?!" Link yelled, unable to hear Rhett through his hands, especially over the loud music that was still playing.

"UNCOVER YOUR EARS!" Rhett enunciated, hoping Link would either hear him, read his lips, or grasp the hand gestures he was using and do what he'd asked.

"COME OVER HERE AND MAKE ME!" Link screamed back. It was a childish retort, sure, but if he uncovered his ears, he'd probably lose his mind.

_**I'm so stiff, so stressed, need someone to rub my chest.** _

"Dang it, Link!" Rhett collided with Link, dragging him to the ground. "You want me to make you? Okay. I'm dead."

Link could feel Rhett's weight pressing into him. Really? The 'I'm Dead' move? Link was torn between trying to get Rhett off of him, which would require removing his hands from his ears, or just waiting until the song ended. He tried holding his hands on his ears, rolling to each side in hopes of dislodging the large man on his back. No luck. All he'd managed to do was wiggle his hips, and in the process, he'd felt something incredibly unexpected, hard, against his upper thigh. Oh gosh.

"Rhett, just quit it man, just... jeez, guys, cut the song already!" It continued blasting, and he wasn't even sure if anyone could hear him. How many times had they queued this up to repeat?

Rhett whispered in Link's ear, close enough that only Link could hear, but quiet enough for it to be drowned out by the loud Ambient Massage Song that was playing. Nothing about it was "ambient," of course, not in the traditional sense.

"Link, baby, aren't you going to work my booty knot?" Rhett giggled and Link's annoyance dissolved into a ridiculous chuckle as well.

"I have an idea," Link responded quietly, and Rhett took that as his cue to get up.

_**Aw yeah, that's the spot. I like the way you work my booty knot.** _

"You know what, Stevie? This one just isn't working. I think it's the application, though. Rhett, test it out on me, see if that works... that 'I'm Dead' move really worked up quite the booty knot!" Link waggled his pelvis at Rhett, then began laughing until he had tears in his eyes. Rhett pressed the massager against Link's hip, moving it down, then to the side, until Link groaned loudly and exclaimed "Awww, yeah, that's the spot!" As soon as he said it, he knew that would either be the end of Rhett's ridiculous Ambient Massage Song on GMM, or the start of it appearing more than ever. Either way, he felt a sense of victory. He winked at the camera, then said: "You know what time it is."


	4. My Shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anon who asked for "Is there a special reason as to why you're wearing my shirt?" My Shirt is rated M for Mature audiences.

Link slowly buttoned the buttons on the plaid shirt as he sat on the edge of the bed. He was exhausted, still a little sweaty, but they had to get back downstairs before anyone asked too many questions.

"Hey, uh, Link? Is there a special reason you're wearing my shirt?" Rhett, still lying back on the bed, scratched at his beard. He looked so good like that, relaxed, comfortable, eyes still fluttering half-closed.

"Of course. When I walk out of this room, you're going to spend the rest of this event looking at me in your shirt and thinking about what we just did."

"I'd be thinking about it anyway," Rhett said, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah, but now you're going to imagine taking this shirt back off of me later, aren't you? In fact, I think that should be the rule... you can't have it back until you take it from me yourself." Link waggled his eyebrows, a sly grin on his face.

"Mmmrghhmm... why do you have to torture me, bo?" Rhett smiled, crawling forward to give Link a soft kiss.

"You know you love it."

"I do. But now how am I supposed to walk out there and see you like that and not get all turned on, hmm?" Rhett was now seated behind Link, his arms around him, buttoning the last of the buttons for him. He pressed kisses into Link's neck, inhaling the scent that was just so... Link.

"Easy. You're going to put my shirt on, go downstairs, and pretend that nothing happened. And if you act calm, no one will know that anything did. Now, I'm going to go down while you get dressed."

Rhett tugged Link's tee shirt over his head, wondering how many people would notice they'd switched shirts, and wondering if anyone would ask them why. It was a pretty casual event, just a fun house party that Grace was throwing after the official book release party her publisher had thrown. The real bash had been a dress-up affair, but this? This was pure fun.

Rhett headed downstairs to see Link already mingling, laughing, and flirting with everyone around. Gosh, he was so flirty. Really, it seemed he was flirty with everyone except for Rhett. Rhett knew the truth, though. He may be flirting with them, but only one person had his heart.

Rhett weaved through the crowd towards Link, and as Link felt him approach, he turned and offered him a drink. "How'd you know I was here, man?"

"Dude, after this long, you don't think I can feel you coming?" Dang _it, Link, why couldn't you have used the word approaching?!_ Rhett felt himself blush, chuckling awkwardly at the innuendo, and Mamrie cackled as she caught on.

"You two, God, no wonder everyone ships you!" She grabbed a drink from the table and walked away. Link stepped back, allowing his shoulder to press into Rhett's chest, but more importantly, allowing his arm to graze the front of Rhett's jeans.

"I'm gonna go mingle, man. You coming?" Link downed the punch, which was very clearly more alcohol than juice, and took off in the crowd. All Rhett could do was follow his shirt, and the sly little temptation that was wearing it, through the room. He had a feeling getting his shirt back later was going to be a lot of fun.


	5. You First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett's struggling with letting Link go. You First is rated T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "You know, it hurt when I realized that you're not in love with me. But nothing can compare to the pain I felt when I saw you fall in love with her." Suggested by tokyowhaaaa

Rhett was curled up in a corner, trying not to wrinkle his tuxedo, but also only caring a little bit. The large man was trying to make himself as small, as inconspicuous as possible. He just needed a minute alone, just a small minute to let himself grieve.

He was losing his best friend. I mean, not really losing him. They'd still be best friends. But as soon as he stood up there, watched Link take his vows, he'd be letting Link close the door on any potential that Rhett could tell him how he truly felt.

 _What does it matter, anyway?_ Rhett thought to himself. Link _doesn't feel the same way. He never has, he never will. He's in love with Christy, and I have to let him go._

Still, a strangled sob gurgled in his throat as he tried to choke back tears and emotion.

"Hey, Rhett... I've been looking everywhere for you, man! You okay?" Link walked over to Rhett, who was still curled in a ball on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine. I'll be in there in a second, sorry. I just needed to sit down."

"There are chairs in there, man. What's up?" Link sat down on the floor next to Rhett, their sides glued together.

"I just... I'm really happy for you and Christy, Link. Really. I don't want to mess up your big day. Go back in there. I promise I'm okay." Rhett tried to blink quickly enough to lock his tears in his eyes, but if Link stayed much longer, the floodgates would open and he'd ruin it all.

"Nope. I've known you for too long, buddyroll. Talk to me." Link bumped himself against Rhett, nudging him to talk but also trying to nudge him into knowing Link would always be there, no matter what he said now.

"Link, I..." Rhett tried to figure out how to phrase it without making Link want to haul off and punch him right in the mouth. "I..."

Link took Rhett's hand, interlocking their fingers. "I know."

"You know?" Rhett's jaw dropped, unsure of what else to say. _Link knew?_

"Yeah, man. I know." Link said quietly.

"If you know, and you're still going ahead with it... then I guess I know where we stand then." Rhett sighed. He didn't figure it would change anything, Link knowing, but he also hated that it didn't. "You know, it really hurt when I realized that you're not in love with me. And I did realize it, I realized it a long time ago, when you met Christy. But nothing can compare to the pain I felt when I saw you fall in love with her, and I don't know if I'm strong enough to stand up there with you, man. I just don't." His tears were flowing freely down his face now, and with his free hand, Link tried to wipe them away.

"Wait, you think that I don't love you, too?" Link's eyebrows raised, concern written all over his face.

"Well, yeah. I mean, if you did, you wouldn't be getting married, would you?"

"Oh, Rhett. I do love Christy, just like you love Jessie. I made a commitment to Christy, askin' her to marry me, and you're gonna do the same thing with Jessie. That's just how it is, man. But it's you. It's always been you. We just... we have to do this, okay? That doesn't change anything. Remember, I chose you first."

"What?"

"I chose you first. When we were 15, back at the rocks, and we made that oath. I chose you first. It's always been you and me, man. And it's always going to be you and me." Link leaned towards Rhett, his hand on Rhett's jaw to turn his face just enough for Link to brush his lips against Rhett's. Their first kiss, their last for a very long time. Link wiped away the rest of Rhett's tears, then settled back into the space next to him, head resting on Rhett's shoulder. They sat there in silence in the empty room for a long time until Rhett looked down at our watch.

"It's time, Link. You gotta go get married." He stood up, holding an arm out to Link to help him up, too.

"Love you, Rhett."

"I love you, too, Link."

"Forever?"

"Yeah. Forever."


	6. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's not happy about Rhett's opportunity to work alone. Solo is rated T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Prompt "Go, then. Leave. See if I care" as suggested by Tokyowhaaa

The candle flew across the room, hitting the wall next to Rhett's head. The glass around it shattered, the tobacco-scented candle itself hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"What the hell, man?" Rhett whipped around to see Link absolutely fuming.

"What the hell? What the hell?! You really have to ask that, Rhett?" Link approached, this time grabbing a magazine off of the coffee table in their office, flinging it in Rhett's direction. "If you have to ask, then clearly you're dumber than I thought!" Link's voice was getting louder, frantic, and near-hysterical.

"Link, seriously, talk to me!" Rhett couldn't figure out what Link was so angry about, what had him so hurt. A book whizzed across the room, this time almost hitting Rhett. His catlike reflexes snatched it out of the air, but dammit, it stung his hand.

"What's there to talk about? I saw the invitation."

"What invitation, Link, what the hell are you talking about?" Rhett tried to think of what Link could possibly be so angry about, but he was drawing a total blank.

"You know what invitation, you jerk!" Link was within reaching distance now, so Rhett reached out and grabbed his wrists. Link tried to tug away.

"Link. Talk to me. Calm down and talk." Rhett's voice stayed steady, calming.

"No! You sit there on the show every day and act like this means so much to you but now you're trying to do solo stuff? I bet you're gonna take it, too. Go then, leave! See if I care!" Link shoved Rhett backward by moving his wrists, all of the energy transferring through Rhett's grasp, but Rhett held tightly.

"Solo stuff? I've never considered solo stuff, you idiot. What part of the 'and Link' in 'Rhett and Link' doesn't tell you that? I don't know anything about an invitation, or solo work, or anything like that, but if you're not invited, I'm not interested, got it?" Rhett tried to look Link in the eyes, make sure he knew that he was telling the truth.

Link yanked his arms away, successfully this time. "Whatever, man." He stormed out of the office, slamming the door.

As Rhett cleaned up the broken glass, he spotted some papers, which Link must have thrown before he threw the candle. Picking them up, he read the script that had been sent over, inviting Rhett to be a part of the project. Link's name was nowhere on it. Rhett took the papers, ripped them in fourths, and set them on Link's computer. On a sticky note he scrawled "Anyone who doesn't know we're in this together, doesn't really know me." With that, Rhett grabbed his bag and headed home. Link would calm down on his own anyway. Until then, it was best to just steer clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like stories based on a prompt like this, you might like [Conversations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11138049). Same general prompt, WAY more angst-filled.


	7. Make Art, Not War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, art just takes the right touch. This chapter is rated M. The full fic, [Mixed Media](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11525115), is rated E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by the prompt "Rhett and Link are college art students who hate each other because they're competitive, but have to learn to get along when they're assigned to work as a pair on a sculpture." Prompt from awkwardkermitfrog
> 
> Oh, y'all want MORE? More is on the way because now I've roped TheMouthKing into finishing it with me. Find the full fic (more coming soon) here: [Mixed Media](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11525115)

God, he hated him. Seriously, that smug little face with those hipster glasses and that smart-ass little grin. Rhett felt ridiculously unlucky to have ended up with Link Neal in every single one of his classes.  _ This semester could not get any worse. _

Rhett raised his hand to answer a question the professor had asked, and Link rolled his eyes. Damn, could that guy be any more of a know-it-all? It got so annoying, seeing him raise his hand to answer every. single. question. she asked. He sighed heavily as the professor agreed that Rhett was correct.  _ Whatever, dude. _

Link started packing his books into his bag, ready to head to the coffee shop. He needed a hit of caffeine, big time. Class would be over in minutes, and then he was free, free to get coffee and return to the studio space to put some paint on a canvas, the image already forming in his mind. This is why he came to art school, to create, not to sit in some classroom with some jerk who thought he knew everything there was to know about art history and theory and technique in every class he was in.

Rhett fidgeted with the keys on his laptop, anxious for class to dismiss so he could take a nap. That's all he wanted right now, to close his eyes and be dead to the world for an hour. Last night, he was out partying with friends and his body was definitely protesting that decision today.

"As artists, we need to learn to collaborate with others in the community, even if we don't share the same style or aesthetic, or the same ideas about art." Class should be over, but the professor was still talking, droning on about collaborative work. "Before you leave, you need to draw out the name of who you'll be working with on the sculpture project. This counts for 40% of your final, so... make it count." She shook a basket and little slips of paper bounced around. She instructed each person to come up, grab a piece of paper, and reveal the person they'd be working with.

"Mr. McLaughlin, you have first pick." _Oh thank goodness_ , the odds were in his favor... first pick meant that all of the names were in play. Hopefully he'd get paired up with that adorable brunette who always sat in the front row. She seemed talented, but more importantly, she was hot and being her partner meant getting to spend a lot of time with her creating... art.  _ Heh. _ Rhett reached in, pulling a slip of paper.

He stared at it with a puzzled expression. "I got my own name. This mean I can just go solo?"

"No, it means we discard it and you draw another. If anyone gets their own name, or the name of someone who already has a partner, we'll discard it. We'll do this until everyone is paired up." She plucked the strip of paper from his hand that had his own name written on it neatly. He buried his hand into the basket and pulled a slip of paper out. As he unfolded it carefully, he scanned the room until his eyes met with a set of bold blue eyes.

"No."

"Mr. McLaughlin, art isn't about who you want to collaborate with, it's about who can challenge you and shape you as an artist. Mr. Neal, you'll be working with Mr. McLaughlin."

Link glared at Rhett, then picked up his bag and stormed out of the room without a word.

_ Seriously? Freakin' seriously? _ 50 people in the class and he got stuck with the know-it-all? Really? Sculpture was arguably his least favorite medium, too, and now he had to make one with the tall snob he couldn't stand. Great. He stood in the hallway, his hands on his knees, vision going red.

"We're not going to be able to make much of a sculpture if you're running off, you know." Link hadn't noticed Rhett approach, but now Rhett was lounging against the wall, a smirk on his lips like this was the funniest thing in the world. Link knew Rhett didn't want to work with him anymore than he wanted to work with Rhett, so the snarky little grin must just be another way to piss Link off.

"Fine. I'm going to coffee. You can join me to discuss the project, or not. I really don't care." Link walked away without even looking to see if Rhett was following.

* * *

Rhett followed, of course, his desire for a decent grade outweighing his need for a nap. He knew if his grades dipped, his parents would stop sending cash and make him get a job, and that was cash he desperately needed in order to throw the best parties. He had a reputation to uphold. His parents hadn't been keen on the idea of him going to art school as it was, but neither of them could deny his natural talent, so they'd promised to support it as long as he promised to keep his grades up.

Generally, it came easy to him and he didn't worry. Now a good chunk of his final was riding on Link Neal's ability to actually sculpt, and he wasn't counting on that.

After both ordered their coffees and swiped their meal plan cards, they picked a table in a corner.

"What are we thinking on this one?"

"Let's just throw a really good pot man. She didn't say we couldn't use a wheel, and that'll be the most straightforward way to get it right."

Rhett didn't trust Link's ability to actually sculpt something free-form, but if it had been his choice out of any medium, he would have done some sort of carved wooden sculpture. As it stood, Link seemed to be more of a painter, or he assumed as much from the acrylic flecks that lined his cuticles and settled into the lines of his hands. Something on the wheel would be easiest, and he could make it look good, he was sure. Maybe he'd let Link take over on the glaze, since it wasn't too much of a stretch from painting.

"I've never... I mean... yeah, sure, that's probably going to work. Whatever."

They made plans to meet in the pottery studio later that night, after their afternoon classes. Rhett contemplated making room in the schedule for a drink or two... how else was he going to put up with Link's grating Southern twang if he wasn’t a little buzzed? But the project was too important, counted for too much, so he figured he’d just try to make it through without.

* * *

Rhett and Link each sat in front of their respective pottery wheels. They figured the best way to do this was to each throw a pot, then pick whichever turned out best. However, as each worked on their own, glances at how well, or how poorly, the other might be doing caused each of them to destroy theirs more than once.

"DAMMIT!" Rhett groaned as a stolen glance at Link's pot, or rather, at Link himself, and how he was so focused on his work, his body arched over the wheel, led to him ruining something that was actually turning out really well. The clay folded over on itself, and he was frustrated. An hour in, and they were having no luck. He started over.

"FUCK!" Link yelled 10 minutes later as his also crumpled. It was his fault for being distracted by the height and sheer perfection of the vase that Rhett was bringing to life so very carefully on the wheel, but equally Rhett's fault for the ridiculous way his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he focused the vase he was making.

Link wet his hands again, starting over, as he felt Rhett's tall body hovering over his own. Rhett snorted, an incredulous laugh escaping his lips. "You think that's how you throw a pot? Really?"

"Yeah, like you're doing so much better over there, jerk." Link glared up at him over the frames of his glasses, fuming.

"Come on, you're such an amateur, Neal. Why don't you go back to your little canvases? You're clearly out of place in here."

"Fuck you, Rhett." Link was exhausted, body tired from trying hard to get the piece just right, only to fail again and again.

"You're still doing it wrong. Here, let me show you." Rhett's tone was harsh, angry. He grabbed Link's hand, gripping it too hard, pressing it into the clay. He used his other hand to pull the stool back, out from under Link, so he could balance behind him on the seat. "See, it's not that fucking hard," he growled into Link's ear, and Link felt his entire face turn red. He hated Rhett so much right now.

"I think I've got it, thanks." Link snapped at Rhett, trying to tug his arm away from Rhett's grasp, but it landed up against the clay solidly, destroying it.

“Oh, yeah, clearly,” Rhett sneered, taking Link’s hand again, gently this time. “Let’s just fucking get through this and be done, okay?”

Rhett guided Link’s hand, and Link softened to allow it. The last thing he wanted to do was spend any more time on this project, any more time with Rhett, than he had to. Together, they shaped the clay, adding in more details, each allowing the other to guide and shape it as they went. Link could feel every breath Rhett took, which made him shudder a little bit. He tried to clear his mind, focus only on the pottery, but this was actually working, them shaping it together was actually producing something lovely, and this all just felt so intense and a little bit overwhelming.

“Gosh, you’re shaky,” Rhett said quietly, his voice tickling against Link’s neck as he tried to look around Link to see their progress. He was taller than Link, so Link wasn’t quite sure why he had chosen the angle he had, but he didn’t mind too much, as long as it let them finish the project. “Must be all that caffeine.”

_ Yeah. Right. The caffeine. _

“What do you think? Think we can finish it?” Link thought what they had looked good, and he figured they should quit while they were ahead. When Rhett agreed, Link moved to allow Rhett to remove it from the wheel. The last thing he wanted was to screw up their finished work. Rhett carefully transferred it off of the wheel, placing it on a rack to dry before it could be fired. He walked back to Link, getting closer to Link than was really necessary.

“Maybe we should throw one more to be safe?” His voice rasped, deep and husky.

“Ye...yeah… we could do that…” Link said quietly, sitting on the front half of the stool. Rhett positioned himself behind him, getting clay, and they started another piece. But soon, Rhett’s hands were finding their way up Link’s arms, and Link found his head leaning back on Rhett’s shoulder. He felt Rhett’s lips press into his neck, and he reached his hand, covered in clay, to the back of Rhett’s hair.

Rhett stood up, pulling Link away from the wheel, both of them streaked with clay. He pressed Link against the wall, kissing him deeply as his hands trailed under Link’s shirt, his mouth moving to plant kisses along Link’s jaw, his neck. Link gasped and writhed under his touch and his kisses. “Fuck, Rhett…” He loved the way Link was practically breathing his name, just making him hungrier. He pulled Link closer, and Link toyed with the buttons on Rhett’s shirt, clay rubbing off on it. Rhett pulled back to look at Link, to really look at him, and in this moment, his smug grin, his jerky persona, it had all melted away under the clay and Rhett’s touch. Link stared into Rhett’s grey-green eyes, seeing far more insecurity than his know-it-all attitude gave off. Rhett was just about to lean in to kiss Link again when they heard footsteps walking outside of the pottery studio. They pulled themselves apart, each returning to their wheel, as the door opened. Each of them became intensely focused on their pottery, stealing glances at one another, small smiles, as the student who had come in took her place at a wheel.

“Wow, you guys look like you’ve been really hard at work. You’ve got clay all over!” She smiled.

“Yeah, uh, sometimes you just get really into it and make a mess,” Rhett chuckled. He used his hands to scoop his clay off of the wheel. “I think I’m about done for the day. See you around, Link?” He winked over at Link, and the smile on his lips seemed like he was suggesting that Link follow… at least in a few minutes, so as not to seem too conspicuous.

“Yeah, later, man.” He put his focus back on the pot he was working on as Rhett left, trying to get the clay to do what it had under Rhett’s guiding hands. After a few minutes, he gave up, scooping his clay aside and stopping his wheel.

He didn’t get two steps outside of the pottery room before he heard the smile in Rhett’s voice. “Took you long enough, man. I thought maybe you decided to stay there.”

“Nah. Wanna get coffee?”

“Sure, man. Let’s get coffee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***THERE WILL BE MORE HERE: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11525115 AS A COLLAB WITH THEMOUTHKING***
> 
> I'm leaving this first chapter here just so I don't lose the comments, but if you want MORE of Mixed Media, you can find it at that link.


	8. Velour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link just can't keep his hands to himself. This is rated T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the following prompts:
> 
> Link can't stop petting Rhett's chest whenever he's wearing that maroon velvet shirt in BS2 -mythicaliz  
> Velour shirt after shooting -anon

“Dude, what are you doing?” Rhett tried his best to sound annoyed, but the truth is, he didn’t seriously want Link to stop.

“I don’t know, man, that shirt’s just so soft!” Link ran another hand down Rhett’s back, almost petting him like an animal. “I can’t stop touching it!” He snickered, very much enjoying the soft feeling of the velour. It was painfully hot in the back of the mail truck, and he couldn’t imagine how hot Rhett must be in that incredibly warm shirt. If the tables were turned, he wouldn’t want anyone touching him, but he still couldn’t bring himself to stop.

“Fine, you want to touch? Here. I’m so tight, so stressed, Link…” Rhett hinted, turning his chest toward his friend. Link sighed, torn between giving in because he couldn’t resist how soft the shirt was, or rolling his eyes and forgetting it altogether because of that dang massage song. Rhett just couldn’t resist, could he? Link ran his fingers down the front of Rhett’s shirt anyway, gently swiping his hand down and then across Rhett’s chest.

“Mmm…” Rhett let out a sound that was similar to a purr, clearly enjoying Link’s touch, seemingly oblivious to the obscene levels of heat in the back of the truck.

“Don’t make this weird, man. One more touch and I’m done.”

“But…”

“Seriously. One more. Done. That’s it.” Link swiped his hand back and forth across Rhett’s chest, turning his attention down to Rhett’s stomach, over, and back up again. As he pulled his hand away, he turned his attention towards the boxes. He stacked them, unstacked them, and restacked them. “Dammit!” he growled, then reached his hand out to Rhett’s shirt again. He just couldn’t stop himself, the urge to touch the shirt too strong. This time, he went all-in, planting a hand on each of Rhett’s shoulders, running his hands down the front of Rhett’s shirt without warning.

“I knew you didn’t mean it.” Rhett snorted, his nose crinkling up as he laughed, the weight of the laughter shaking the entire mail truck.

“Screw you, man,” Link said with a little shove against Rhett’s arm. It didn’t stop him, though, and as he moved his hands across Rhett’s shoulders again, Rhett took each of Link’s wrists in his hands.

“Try right here,” he said, placing Link’s hands on each of his sides, at waist level.

“Here?” Link slowly ran his hands down Rhett’s sides, then back up to where Rhett had placed them.

“Yeah, that’s… that’s good. That’s real nice…” Rhett closed his eyes, his head leaning back slightly.

“You’re making this weird again.” Link traced tiny circles with his fingers, going towards Rhett’s back, then returning to his sides, again and again.

“Mrmm, sorry…” Rhett couldn’t help it. It just felt so good. Link wrapped his arms fully around Rhett now, leaning in, and without warning, ran his cheek along Rhett’s chest, feeling the shirt with his face. If Rhett was bothered by it, he sure didn’t seem to show it, still just murmuring at Link’s soft touches. Just as Link started to pull away, move his face off of Rhett’s chest, Rhett wrapped his arms around Link. “No. Stay.”

Link obliged, basically burying his face into Rhett’s chest. While Rhett had basically purred earlier, Link was now rubbing his head against his chest like a cat begging for attention.

 

* * *

“What on earth do you think they’re doing in there?” Chase muttered, sitting in a chair off-camera.

“I don’t know, but they missed their cue like… ten minutes ago? I’m kind of afraid to check, the way the truck is rocking.” Stevie just stared that the truck, blinking.

“Well, someone’s going to have to let them know, aren’t they?” Chase couldn’t help but wonder aloud.

“Let’s just give them like… five more minutes. And then you can go check.”

“Why me?”

“Because I really don’t want to see whatever’s happening in there.” Stevie had seen their tension build up over the years, and the last thing she wanted to do was confront her bosses head-on when they were doing, well, whatever it was they were doing. But when a minute or two passed and the truck showed no sign of slowing down, she decided to spare Chase the mental scarring of seeing his bosses do something he totally didn’t want to think about them doing. “Uh, knock, knock?” She called as she approached, hoping they’d compose themselves before she got closer. No luck… the truck continued its bizarre movement. When she actually got to the truck, she physically knocked on it, hoping that would help. Still no response and no sign of the rocking slowing.

“Okay, I’m coming in, then! Let’s get this show on the road!” She pulled on the side of the truck, heaving herself into it. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she saw what was happening inside the truck. Link was rubbing his face wildly against Rhett’s shirt, and Rhett was encouraging him, small growls and laughs escaping from him.

“Oh gosh, that tickles!” Rhett grasped his chest with laughter as Link buried his face into Rhett’s stomach, shaking his head back and forth rapidly, his glasses perched on Rhett’s face. As he composed himself, he spotted Stevie standing there out of the corner of his eye. “Oh, sorry. Um. Sorry. Hi,” Rhett placed his hand on Link’s shoulder, causing Link to still and pull back.

“Stevie! Hey, um. So are we, uh, we good to go on the next scene, then?” He blinked, placing the clear frames back on his face.

“Yeah, you guys missed your cue about fifteen minutes ago… and, uh, I’m just going to pretend this didn’t happen.” Stevie raised her hands slightly, as if in surrender as she backed up, then climbed out of the truck.

There was no way in heck she could explain what they were doing, so she just slunk back to her chair, figuring everyone could draw their own conclusions about the rocking truck. Whatever they imagined was arguably less strange than the truth.


	9. The Best Sponsor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated E. It gets smutty.
> 
> Written for the prompt "MeUndies (Definitely a Sponsor)" from like-a-wild-potato. Inspired by [this gif.](https://sneakykinkylinky.tumblr.com/post/163537440848)

That little sliver of skin. Just one tiny little sliver of skin. It peeked out just under Link’s shirt, just above his jeans, and Rhett couldn’t keep himself from staring as Link folded his clothes. That band of fabric, his MeUndies peeking out a smidge. Rhett could tell he was wearing a black and white pair, and he licked his lips just thinking about how great those MeUndies must look, clinging to the curvature of Link’s ass, hugging his hipbones. Rhett didn’t realize he had made an audible whimper until Link’s eyes met his.

“You okay, bo?”

“Oh, yeah. Um. Sorry. Lost in space.” Rhett tried to cover, knowing Link wasn’t likely to question him being spacy during the whirlwind trip in New York City. “I might just lay down for awhile.” Rhett tossed himself onto the bed, feet dangling off the end. But he couldn’t help himself, he just kept watching Link reach for items, organizing them carefully to make sure he hadn’t missed anything, already preparing for the end of their trip tomorrow. Link filled out his skinny jeans perfectly, and every time he leaned forward, there was that delightful strip of underwear peeking out the top again. Rhett squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop himself from looking, but images of Link filled his mind.

* * *

Link’s body was laid back on the bed, his feet still touching the ground as Rhett kneeled between his legs. His plaid shirt and leather jacket were long discarded on the floor, Rhett having carefully unbuttoned the shirt and stripped Link of them the first chance he had gotten. As soon as the hotel room door had closed behind them, he had trailed kisses down Link’s neck, while removing the shirt, paying special attention to his collarbones with bites and kisses, running his tongue across Link’s nipples before carefully tugging them with his teeth, knowing Link loved a little pain with his pleasure. He loved it when he could make Link shiver from the sensation.

And now, here he was, kneeling in front of Link. Those jeans were down just enough that his latest pair of MeUndies from his monthly shipment were peeking out above the jeans and  _ oh gosh  _ it looked good. He inhaled shakily, taking in the sight of his best friend stretched out on the bed. Rhett’s beard brushed along Link’s hipbone, his lips kissing, his tongue exploring as it slipped gently under the waistband. Link squirmed and writhed in response to the sensation right at such a ticklish part of his body as Rhett kissed his way toward center. Inches below Link’s bellybutton, Rhett lifted his head and smiled up at Link, who was gently running his fingers through Rhett’s hair.

Rhett moved to the other hip, working his way inwards again. He knew Link was enjoying the way his beard tickled and he alternated soft kisses and slight pressure from his tongue as he trailed his way toward center again. It was clear in the soft sounds Link made, the little giggles that escaped anytime Rhett would hit an extra ticklish place. When that happened, Rhett would linger, teasing. Link purred his name, almost begging him to continue. Rhett’s hands cupped Link’s ass, gripping his jeans, fingers tugging at the back pockets. As he reached center again, he unbuttoned Link’s jeans, tugging them down and off. He slid Link’s MeUndies down, just enough for easy access to what he was really after.

Link groaned with encouragement, tugging Rhett’s hair. They’d known each other long enough to leave so much unsaid while still managing to communicate clearly, and in this moment, they didn’t need words. They spoke through touches and whimpers. Link rolled his hips, silently urging Rhett to continue. Rhett placed his palm on one of Link’s hips to still him, wrapping his other hand around Link’s cock, stroking carefully, just enough to elicit the whimpers he wanted to hear. 

Rhett ran his tongue along Link’s length, then swirled it around the tip. He wrapped his lips around Link, taking him as deeply as he could, using his hand to take care of anywhere his mouth couldn’t reach. He used his tongue to press Link’s cock gently against the roof of his mouth, then bobbed his head, craving every moan and mewl that would slip from Link’s lips. Link’s back arched off of the bed as Rhett sucked and licked just below the tip, his hips bucking as he attempted to get Rhett’s mouth all over him again. Rhett took his time, then picked up the pace when Link jerked his hair a little bit harder.\

“Oh, fuck… Rhett… I’m gonna…” Link couldn’t finish his thought, too lost in the moment. Rhett replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking faster, until Link released onto his stomach. As Link basked in the afterglow, Rhett couldn’t help but stare, eyes dragging up Link’s lissome body.  _ God, he was so sexy _ .

* * *

 

Rhett’s eyes snapped open. How long had he been lying there? Obviously not long, Link was still packing, those MeUndies still peeking up over the waistband of his jeans. Rhett sat up slightly, perching himself on his elbows, and Link must have heard his movement because he started talking.

“Well, I think I’ve got pretty much everything packed except what I need for tonight and tomorrow morning, so…” Link turned toward Rhett, then his eyes landed right on Rhett’s crotch. “You, uh, must have had a good dream during that little catnap.” He smirked, then turned back to his suitcase and zipped it up, placing it back on the floor. Rhett felt his cheeks redden, knowing he could never tell Link exactly how great his daydream was, or what it was about. He tucked the mental image of Link’s MeUndies into the back of his mind.

He’d definitely have to think about it later when he had some alone time so he could take care of his present situation. Someday, maybe he’d let Link know about these little fantasies and daydreams, but today was not that day, so he silently prayed Link would take a walk and give him some time to deal with the tightness in his jeans. Either way, Rhett smiled, thinking about how MeUndies was definitely his favorite sponsor, if only because it gave him the opportunity to imagine Link wearing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to clemwasjustagirl/shewasjustagirl who is always so lovely to help me when I get stuck on this sort of thing.


	10. Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link plan for some "brotherly bonding time" only to find out they accidentally got there on date night. Rated General Audiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Just pretend to be my date" from Killthenaughtyboy

"Seriously, you didn't check online before we came all the way out here?" Rhett ran his fingers through his hair, fluffing it up as tall as possible like it would make the news any less frustrating.

"Just pretend to be my date so we can get in!"

"Pretend to be your date? Don't you think it's obvious we aren't a couple, Link?"

"Have you read the comments on our videos? Half of the people in the comments ship us anyway. I'm pretty sure no one is going to second-guess it, man. After all, we're partners!" Link said it with a cocky grin, but Rhett wasn't having it.

"Business partners. Just business partners."

What kind of rock climbing place had couples-only nights anyway? He'd heard of ladies nights or nights that had discounts for couples, but never a couples-only-or-you-can't-get-in thing. _This is ridiculous._

But they'd driven all the way out there, and they'd taken the time to convince their wives to let them have a night to just hang out, outside of work and the frustrations their latest projects, however fun, had brought. They needed a night of pure fun, and the only way to turn this night around was to get inside. So Rhett reluctantly agreed to be Link's date... or, pretend to be anyway.

"Great!" Link grasped Rhett's hand.

"Is that really necessary?" Rhett snapped, but as they approached the door, it seemed clear that it was. Dozens of happy couples were already inside, and most of the couples seemed blissfully happy, taking advantage of the spacious rock gym.

Rhett had been here once with Jessie and the kids, but this was the first time Link had come, and he was going to make sure they had fun. He figured if they had to hold hands to get in, so be it.

After they paid admission and walked through the doors, Rhett released Link's hand and placed his hand on the small of Link's back, urging Link forward in a way that would seem loving to onlookers, but gave his sweaty hand respite from holding Link's. He felt nervous, sudden butterflies, as though they weren't just pretending, but were instead actually on a date.

But as soon as they started climbing, the rocks became the entire focus. Rhett showed Link the way up the wall, but when Rhett froze at the top, worried about throwing himself backward off of the wall to repel downwards, Link broke through the fear fogging his brain.

"YOU CAN DO IT, SERPENT KING!" Link yelled, already on the ground. "COME ON! PUSH!"

He repeated the phrase that Rhett had used to help him overcome his own fear, snakes, and it must have worked, because Rhett pushed back, and before he knew it, he was on the ground. His harness was still on, but that didn't stop him from running over, picking Link up in a spinning hug... and quickly realizing he'd tangled them up completely.

He was embarrassed, felt like he must have been blushing head-to-toe, as they had to continue to hug while the employees rushed over to untangle them. Letting go would mean just tangling them further, so they continued to keep their arms wrapped around each other.

"This is weird," Link murmured close to Rhett, quietly so the workers wouldn't hear this "couple" feeling strange about hugging.

"Yeah, it is." Rhett chuckled, no sense of irritation. After all, he'd gotten them into this mess. They both grinned awkwardly at each other, waiting for them to be free.

"Okay, guys, we're going to need you to spin counterclockwise three times, and then you should be free."

Rhett and Link shuffled, turning one, two, three times and finally releasing, their harnesses allowing them space to breathe.

They spent the rest of the time free-climbing, avoiding the harnesses altogether. No way they were getting themselves into that mess again!

As they got to the car, Rhett opened Link's door.

"Dork, we're outside, you can drop the couple act."

"Right, uh, sorry." Rhett shifted back and forth, stuffing his hands in his pockets. It wasn't lost on Link, who suddenly raised up on his tiptoes, planted a quick kiss on Rhett's cheek, and climbed into the car as if nothing had happened.

When Rhett got in on his side, still clearly stunned by Link's quick move-- _had he done that? had Rhett just imagined it?_ \-- he reached his hand over to Link's leg, patting it twice. "Thanks for the 'date,' bo. It was actually pretty fun."

"Yeah, Rhett. It was, wasn't it?"


	11. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link are going to be stuck for awhile, so Rhett finds a way to pass the time. Rated T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt "Looks like we'll be stuck here awhile." submitted by an anon. Also inspired by the anon who asked for a Trapped in an Elevator story.

"You're sure we won't suffocate in here, though?" Link's voice shook. He wasn't typically that afraid of things, aside from snakes or something, but being told they could be in there for hours made his mouth go dry.

"Nope, elevators aren't sealed fully for this reason. You'll have plenty of air flow. If we cannot get the elevator moving soon, we will ask the fire department to deliver some water to you." The mystery voice sounded tinny through the elevator's emergency speaker.

Link sighed, leaning against the wall of the elevator. "Looks like we'll be stuck in here awhile, bo."

"Yeah, sounds like it. Good to know we're not, like, going to suffocate or anything, though." Rhett leaned against the opposite wall of the elevator, their legs stretching across the floor side-by-side.

For awhile, they passed the time just talking, shooting ideas back and forth about future GMM episodes. Link jotted notes down on his phone, little reminders about the best ones. After an hour, though, they were thoroughly bored.

Link stood up, jumping up and down to get the feeling back in his legs. Rhett followed suit after, neither of them wanting to jump at the same time for fear of disturbing the elevator.

The power was out in the building, had gone out while they were on the way down, and until power was restored to the building, they were stuck here, waiting.

By the second hour, they'd each drained their water bottles. By the third, they'd filled them simply out of necessity from having drank the water in the first place.

But as the forth hour crept upon them, they were out of ideas. The tiny box of a room was proving too much, and Link was pacing the small space, completely stressed out.

"You look so tight, so stressed... do you want me to come and rub your neck?" Rhett asked with a laugh, but Link just snorted disapprovingly.

"Really, you're going to joke at a time like this?" Link shook his head and continued to pace. Rhett needed to come up with another plan to calm his jittery BFF.

"Hey, hey, bo. Let's sit down, let's calm down. We'll think of something to do to pass the time." Link couldn't imagine anything would get his mind off of being stuck in the elevator, but he sat back down anyway, his legs falling apart to each side.

Rhett had an idea. He fished around in his bag and finally pulled out an apple, shining it up with his sleeve.

"You... want us to share an apple? No, thanks, man. You can have it."

Rhett leaned over, laughing and rolled the apple as hard as he could at Link's crotch. "Oof!" Link grabbed the apple. "What the heck was that for?"

"Come on, don't you remember?" Rhett waggled his eyebrows, and that was all the encouragement Link needed. He rolled the apple, and it hit Rhett squarely between the legs. He grabbed his crotch and leaned over against the back wall of the elevator with a grunt. When he recovered, he picked it up and rolled it back at Link, this time harder. Link only laughed, then repeated it.

The boys were lost in the game, having a blast reliving old memories where they'd done the same thing at sleepovers at each other's houses, until they weren't sure they could stand it much longer. It was painful, sure, but fun all the same.

Rhett let out a shout, a groan, as the elevator sprang to life. When he tucked the apple back in his bag, he smiled at Link. "Well, that wasn't how I had planned to spend my afternoon, but at least we had some fun."

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?" Link clapped his hand onto Rhett's shoulder, forever grateful that his friend always knew just how to calm him down.


	12. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has an idea to bring their families even closer. Rated General audiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt "Let's move in together," from TheMouthKing.

"Let's move in together."

"What?" Rhett was caught off-guard by his friend's remark.

"I'm serious. It's not the worst idea in the world. We spent most of our time together anyway, and the kids would be happy. Heck, Barbara and Jade could sleep together every night if we did!"

"Am I hearing you correctly, that you want us to get a house together so... so our dogs can cuddle?" Rhett reached a hand back, resting it on the back of his own neck like he was stretching or scratching or something. He couldn't figure out if Link was joking or being serious, and he didn't want to seem over-eager in agreeing if this was all some big joke.

"No, I'm saying it makes sense for a lot of reasons. It would save us money, I've been doin' the math on utilities on the kind of house that I think could fit for our families and it'd be a big decrease on what we're each paying now. It would shave a lot of time off of our commute every day if you and I were leavin' from the same place instead of driving over to get each other." Link seemed pretty insistent, and Rhett was starting to see that it wasn't a joke.

"How would it work, anyway? Wouldn't our families be practically on top of each other? I don't see Jessie and Christy going for that." Rhett couldn't visualize it in his mind, thinking about the houses he and Link each lived in and wondering how it would work.

"Here, look." Link tapped a few keys on his computer, pulling up a model of a house. The house seemed to have two separate wings, each with their own bedrooms, bathrooms, even a living room in each. The home shared living spaces-- kitchen, a shared living space, and a basement. It was almost like someone had taken a duplex and cut the dividing wall out, instead shoving the shared spaces into one. And in all honesty, it didn't look half bad.

"So... we'd each have our own space?" Rhett scratched at his beard, straightening a hair from it, then stroking his chin.

"Yup. Each of us would have a master bedroom, our kids would all have their own rooms, and we'd share the kitchen. But you better as heck not touch my Mini Wheats, man." Link flipped through renderings of each room and space as Rhett leaned over the back of his chair, looking at the screen.

"You think the girls would actually be okay with it?" Rhett was totally on board, but as close as their wives were, he wasn't sure that they'd be as interested in sharing a house together. For the most part, they were one big happy family Shared vacations, shared lives, shared everything. When one of their kids had a sports event, they all piled into the stands to cheer. When someone had an illness or an injury or even during Lily's back surgery, they were all there to support and help.

"It isn't the craziest idea we've had. And it seems like the logical next step. We've already bought cars together, man, isn't that what partners do? Cars, houses?" Link's crooked grin was something Rhett couldn't say no to.

"Well, in fairness, we're business partners." Rhett corrected him quietly, but it was useless. They both knew they were far more than business partners, best friends. They were family. A shared house just made sense. Rhett pondered a moment or two longer as Link looped back around to the start of the slideshow. "Fine, send me the details, I'll talk to Jessie."

Link typed Rhett's email address in as Rhett walked back to his desk. He knew he had a lot of work to get done, but for the rest of the afternoon, he found himself browsing to find the perfect couch for their future shared living space.


	13. Barbecue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Link steals a swipe of barbecue sauce, Rhett shows him how willing he is to get every last drop. Rated E/NC-17. This one's smutty, y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt "Hey, I was gonna eat that!" from TheMouthKing

Link licked his lips as he watched the barbecue sauce drip down Rhett's fingers as Rhett tore through the meat on the rib he was holding so carefully. Rhett had worked so hard to prepare the ribs all weekend, struggling to get them just right. He went through a few slabs in an effort to perfect his effort, using some of the North Carolina sauce Mama Di had shipped from back home. Finding a great vinegar-based sauce in LA wasn't easy, and nothing beat the real deal from back home anyway. Enjoying the ribs in their shared office space was just a perk of being Rhett's best friend.

But as it looked like Rhett might lose that drop, dangling precariously off of the edge of his hand, Link reached out and swiped the sauce with one finger, then let his finger dart to his own mouth as he licked it off.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Rhett knew there was no way he could have caught the drop, but he wanted to savor this, and besides, he'd been nice enough to bring Link half of his ribs to share for their lunch that day. He was being plenty generous.

"Sorry," Link said with a chuckle, not actually feeling sorry at all. As he picked up another rib and dug in, it wasn't long before sauce started to trickle down his own hand. Ribs definitely weren't the neatest food on the planet, but the mess was well worth it. As the sauce dripped down the back of Link's hand, Rhett leaned over the desk and licked it straight off of Link's hand.

"What the heck was that for?!" Link raised an eyebrow, looking at Rhett, then at his hand where Rhett had licked him, then back at Rhett.

"You were about to lose a drop. Payback is kind of a bitch, my friend."

"You didn't have to lick me!" Link's voice went up in pitch, getting shriller with the surprise that  _ oh my gosh his best friend had just licked him what the heck? _

"But it looked so good..." Rhett returned to his own rib, continued to eat. He finished, setting the bone down on his plate. Before he could pick up another, Link stood up and walked around the desk.

"Hey, Rhett, you have a little somethin'" Link started to gesture, then leaned down and licked the sauce off of the corner of Rhett's lips. "Nevermind. I got it." He grinned cockily as he returned to his side of the table and picked up his own rib.

Rhett was in stunned silence for awhile, just watching Link eat, Link acting as though he hadn’t just done what he just did. The sauce ran down Link's hand, then fell. Rhett's eyes followed the sauce until it disappeared under the desk. There was only one place that sauce could have landed, and if Link was going to push, to lick sauce off of his lips, he wasn't backing down without a fight.

Rhett stood, walking to Link's side of the desk, then put one hand on each arm of his friend's chair, turning Link to face him.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Rhett glanced down at the smear of dripped sauce on Link's fly.

This was it. He was giving Link an out, a chance to end all of this, an opportunity to clean up the sauce himself and forget any of this ever happened. But the sparkle in Link's eyes said he wasn't going down without a fight, and Rhett wasn't about to back down either.

"Nah, you can have it." Link gave that sly wink he'd done a million times into the camera, but this time there were no cameras around, no one watching. Rhett inhaled sharply.

"You mean, like..." Rhett glanced back down, then back up.

"I'm not going to eat it. I figured since you're so concerned about every last drop of that sauce, I'd offer it to you." Link wasn't backing down, shifting in his seat and letting his legs fall open. Rhett got down on his knees, leaned forward, and licked the sauce off of Link's tight jeans. Link's hardened state wasn't lost on Rhett, neither was the soft groan Link let out as his eyelashes fluttered.

Rhett, certain he hadn't gotten all of the sauce, gave Link's jeans another lick, pressing firmly with his tongue and looking up at Link, who was reaching, not for the rib, but for the bottle of sauce they'd been sharing. He dipped his finger in the open bottle, holding it out towards Rhett. Rhett wrapped his lips around Link's finger, his tongue lingering to gather every last drop.

"Mmm, that's good, that's real good, baby..." Link said softly, his other hand smoothing Rhett's hair. The implications hang heavily in the air between them, and Rhett reached up to the table, his eyes only leaving Link's for a second as he dipped his own finger into the jar. He lifted Link's shirt slightly, wiped the sauce from his finger onto Link's lower stomach.

"You going to eat that, or...?" Rhett was practically begging. All Link had to do was say he wanted the sauce and all of this would come screeching to a halt, but Rhett hoped Link would ask him to clean it off for him.

"You eat it," Link said. His eyes were dark, commanding. And Rhett wasn't saying no to that. 

Rhett ran his tongue along Link’s lower stomach, varying the pressure of his tongue to make sure he got all of the sauce, but also to beg Link to let him take this further. Link’s eyes closed, his hand wrapping around the back of Rhett’s head. Rhett knew he had his answer, unbuttoning Link’s jeans, then unzipping them. Every second of silence, of Link holding Rhett’s head close, was a sign that this was exactly what Link wanted.

As Rhett tugged at Link’s jeans, Link lifted himself off of the chair, allowing Rhett the space he needed to slide them down, MeUndies and all, revealing every incredible inch of Link’s length. Neither of them were stopping this, they were heading straight towards a collision, and it was all because of that barbecue sauce.

But Rhett didn’t need the barbecue sauce to get up his nerve now. He wrapped his hand, which was still slightly sticky from the sauce, around Link’s cock, stroking it slowly as he looked up to Link for approval, making sure this was still okay, that they were still doing this, whatever this was that had gotten so wildly out of hand.

Link just tipped his head backward again, allowed a moan to escape his slightly parted lips, still reddened from the barbecue sauce.

Rhett wrapped his lips around the tip of Link’s cock, stroking, then taking it deeper. As he lifted his head, he kept his lips still wrapped around it, applying pressure with his tongue to really hit every nerve he possibly could. Just as he reached the tip, he dipped his head back down, trying to take as much of Link as he could. He hollowed his cheeks, and when he wasn’t sure he could take any more, he moved off, using his hand to do the work as he lapped at the tip. He pointed his tongue, running it firmly along Link’s length, not letting go of him. As Link’s breathing grew sharper, faster, his moans and whimpers became louder, Rhett picked up the pace, both with his lips and his hand.

“Oh, fuck… I… I’m…” Rhett stroked Link until he finished onto his own stomach. As Link reached for napkins, wiped at his stomach to clean it up, Rhett looked at him, grey eyes twinkling with mischief.

“How do you know I wasn’t gonna take care of that for you?” He asked.

“Gotta save room for the rest of the ribs, right, bo?” Link picked up another rib from the plate, offering it to Rhett. Link knew Rhett never turned down food, especially barbecue, and Rhett accepted it. “But hey, next time you’re bringing barbecue sauce? I have a few ribs I’d like to lick this sauce off of…” Link ran his clean hand up Rhett’s side.

“Next time, huh?”  _ So Link was suggesting there’d be a next time? _

“Yeah. What was it you said about payback?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett gets a strange text in the middle of the night. Rated general audiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "I had a nightmare about you and I just want to make sure you're okay" from Rhink-star.

**Linkster**

 

**Today** 3:17 AM

 

Are you awake?

Rhett??

 

I am now.

What’s up?

 

Can you come outside?

 

Umm… what?

 

Please?

 

Like… outside of my house?

 

Yeah

 

K, I’ll be right there.

  
  
  


Rhett tugged on the pair of pajama pants draped over the foot of his bed, then tiptoed quietly down the stairs. He unlocked the door, hoping the telltale “click” it made wouldn’t wake his family.  _ What could possibly be this important at 3:30 in the morning? _

When Rhett stepped outside, he spotted Link’s car in the driveway, still running, headlights off. Otherwise, the world around them was silent, or as silent as the area they lived in could ever be. The glow of the city, one that rarely powered down, was visible on the horizon, but the stars above weren’t blocked out, not really.

Rhett climbed into the passenger seat of the car, something he’d done a million times. Link was practically panting, struggling to catch his breath. It sounded like Link was just coming down from a panic attack, trying to calm himself however unsuccessfully. Rhett was familiar with the anxiety Link sometimes felt. He’d been there, comforted his friend through more than one panic attack.

Today seemed different. In the wee hours of the morning, outside of his house, he placed his hand on Link’s arm, waiting to speak until Link was ready to talk.

“I’m just so glad you’re okay.” Link closed his eyes, like he was trying to force the vision of Rhett being totally okay firmly into his brain.

“Did you have a reason to believe I wasn’t?” Rhett wondered what was going on with Link, why he was so jittery, so fearful in the middle of the night. In all the years that they’d been friends, Link had never come over at random in the middle of the night, demanding to know Rhett was okay. There must have been something bothering Link.

“I had a nightmare about you and I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Link rushed the words out, forcing all of the air from his lungs along with them. Rhett could read the vulnerability written all over Link’s face. It seemed like Link was mentally kicking himself for coming over here, like he should have known that Rhett was okay even despite the dream.

“Bo…” Rhett leaned over the center console, wrapping his arms around Link. He held him tightly. “I’m glad you came to make sure I’m okay. Really. And see? I’m right here, I’m fine. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really. If I do, I feel like it’ll just make it real. I just needed to know you were okay, that you weren’t… weren’t…” Link couldn’t get the words out, or wouldn’t. They held each other for a long while, Rhett smoothing his hand over the back of Link’s shirt. Link’s breathing slowed, became more steady. Rhett could feel Link’s heart stop racing, too. As he stilled in Rhett’s arms, his body started to become heavy, tired. Rhett pulled back from the hug slightly, saw the way Link’s was forcing his eyes to stay open.

“How about you come inside? The guest bed is already made, I’m sure. Crash here tonight.” The last thing Rhett wanted was for Link to fall asleep on the way home, so there was no question in his mind that the now-exhausted Link should stay over tonight. “I can text Christy for you so she’ll know where you are, and we can carpool from here in the morning.”

“Thanks for… for not being weird about this.”

“Nothin’ weird about making sure I’m okay. I would have done the same thing to you.” He placed his hand back on Link’s arm and gave it one small squeeze, then opened the passenger door. Link turned off the ignition and climbed out of the car, too, following Rhett inside. Rhett was thankful that Link felt comfortable enough to check on him, but wondered if he’d ever know what dream sparked this much fear in his best friend. It didn’t matter, though. All that mattered was that they each knew the other was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamelessly stole my text message formatting from TheMouthKing's [Screw It and Do It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11163252). (Also shamelessly promoting it. It's hot. Go read it).


	15. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett would do anything to see the color blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt "You know I'm colorblind, right?" from rhink-star.  
> Special thanks to MythosEthan/Babashook for the inspiration for this sweet fic.  
> Rated general audiences.

Rhett closed his eyes behind his sunglasses, imagining. He wished he had some frame of reference for this, some idea. He knew that at some point, he’d been able to see color, but he couldn’t remember. That was all so long ago, well before he met Link. It was a tumor that had left him without any sense of color, a tumor that damaged his thalamus. He’d recovered, surgery helping to remove it when he was very young, but he’d never gotten his ability to see color back. He couldn’t remember blue.  _ Dammit, how he wanted to remember blue. _

Acquired achromatopsia had its challenges, Rhett’s ability to sometimes see colors that would warn him of impending danger was a problem, or his trouble differentiating between one color and another could be a struggle. But the real issue, in his mind, was that he had no idea what Link’s eyes looked like. It was the only color he wanted to figure out, the only color he was desperate to see. The rest of the world could stay black and white, he didn’t care. He just wanted to see blue.

He figured Link’s eyes were sometimes the color of the ocean. He’d seen it in their trip to Hawaii, when Link stood in front of the waves and in that moment, the grey he saw in Link’s eyes matched the grey he saw of the waves, at least through his ever-present sunglasses, and he figured Link’s eyes must be the ocean.

But then sometimes they weren’t the ocean. They’d go surfing, and Link’s eyes wouldn’t match at all. Instead, his eyes were the sky above them, sparkling. He could see the sparkle, even if he couldn’t see the color, and he wondered how much more magnificent Link’s eyes would be if they were as blue as everyone said.

“Hey, Rhett, check this out!” Link called over from his desk one day. Rhett moved from his standing desk against the wall, leaning over Link’s shoulder.

“What is it?” He studied the screen as Link filled him in on the gist of the story. Doctors were now using special sound therapy to help people with achromatopsia “see” colors by associating them with sounds. He’d probably never get to see color, not really, but he could associate a sound with it. It didn’t take him any time at all to call his doctor, schedule an appointment, and get into the therapy. It was expensive, but Rhett would have paid any amount to get the answers he wanted.

He sat in the waiting room fidgeting, shaking his leg and waiting. “Mr. McLaughlin?”

The doctor took him back, and he was a bundle of nerves. “You know I’m colorblind, right? But… but you can teach me how to understand colors?”

“Yes, that’s something we can work on. You won’t be able to see them, but we can help your brain associate sound waves with colors and help you perceive them more easily, tell the difference between them.” The doctor tried to explain the process, but there was really only one reason Rhett was here.

“Will you show me what blue sounds like?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhett has achromatopsia in this fic. It’s a type of color blindness where those with the condition see only grayscale. It impacts 1 in 33,000 people and is very rare. Those with it need to wear special sunglasses indoors even.


	16. What Link Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt "Rhett puts Link's glasses on his own face while Link is going down." Obviously very explicit and smutty.

“Are you sure you really want me to?” Rhett was always interested in trying new things, particularly new things Link suggested. They had a careful balance between them… Rhett was always interested in trying new positions (his position of the day calendar stashed in the top drawer of his desk was a good indicator of that specific layer of his sex life). But Link, he always wanted to try a new kink.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Link rubbed his hands together with anticipation. The handcuffs weren’t new, neither was the blindfold. But the rest? Totally new, and Link couldn’t wait. Stripped down to his camo MeUndies, his hands were behind his back. Rhett secured the handcuffs behind him, clasping them tight enough that Link could really feel the pressure of the metal on his wrists, but not too tight to leave any lasting wounds. Link loved the feeling, the scrape of the handcuffs on his arms, and he loved knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to do a damn thing about his desire. That was okay, he could wait, focus all of his attention on Rhett.

Rhett grabbed the blindfold he’d borrowed from the basement. This was a sudden request, trying this now. Link’s favorite blindfold, Rhett’s black tie, was at home in his bedside table. Rhett figured this would work, though, as long as they were careful not to get anything on it. He gently slid Link’s glasses off of his face, trying to find a safe place to put them. When he couldn’t, he simply placed them on his own face.

“God, you were so right, you do wear those well…” Link groaned the words, loving just how good his giant of a best friend looked in his glasses.

“Yeah, well, as I can see, you can’t.” Rhett tugged the green glassesed blindfold over Link’s eyes, blocking out everything from view. He hoped that if Link couldn’t see him, that Link couldn’t see how nervous he was about trying this. He didn’t want to hurt Link, but Link longed for this, requested it, would have begged if he were the begging type. “Okay, safe signal… show me.”

They had a safe word between them, sure. But there was no way Link was going to be able to say it, and with his hands cuffed behind his back, he couldn’t give their usual signal for times they needed to stop but couldn’t speak. Link thudded his foot on the ground twice. “That work for you?”

“Yeah, that works,” Rhett just wanted them to be safe. He didn’t mind indulging Link’s flair for new kinks as long as they were safe about it. And this one, well, he worried.  _ Anything for Link, _ though.

Rhett unzipped his jeans, pushing them down to the ground and kicking them aside. He stepped forward.

“Are we going to do this or not? God, you’re taking forever, Rhett!” Link whined, still on his knees, hands behind his back, already half-hard from sheer anticipation.

“Mmm, just want to enjoy this view,” Rhett hoped his nervousness didn’t show in the cracks in his voice as he reached down, smoothing his fingers through Link’s dark hair. He ran his fingers down Link’s cheek, sweeping his jaw, then used his thumb to open Link’s mouth. He slid his thumb inside, dragging it along Link’s teeth, running it along his tongue. It was one of those times when he was sure Link was also thanking his lucky stars that he had a big mouth. “You ready?”

Link took a sharp inhale, nodding, as Rhett slid his cock into Link’s mouth, still not removing his thumb. He held Link’s mouth open, sliding the tip of himself along Link’s tongue, slowly pushing back towards Link’s throat. This slow movement was just a test, just a chance to see how much Link might be able to take, and when he slid all the way in, Link still seemed unphased. He swallowed, and Rhett could feel it.  _ Fuck _ , it felt so good. He pulled out, just as painfully slow as he’d started.

“Was that… was that okay?” Rhett wanted to confirm, one last time, that Link was willing and able to do this, that he wasn’t going to get hurt.

“Oh my God, Rhett, I’m not breakable, just fucking  _ do it _ already!” Link spoke around the thumb still holding his mouth open, and his exasperation was obvious, but he smiled, happy that Rhett wanted to be absolutely sure.

“Okay,” Rhett said, this time barely over a whisper. He slipped his finger out of Link’s mouth, but Link held it open on his own, waiting not-so-patiently for Rhett to do what he’d ask. See, Link loved,  _ just fucking loved _ , submitting to Rhett. On his own terms, at least. The lines blurred between submission and dominance. Was Link really all that submissive when he was demanding Rhett take charge, rewarding him when he’d done just what Link asked? Maybe, maybe not. And Link did like being in charge, too. But sometimes he just needed Rhett to do something like this, to make him take it, to prove he fucking could.

And he did, he did it so well, when Link could get him to break down the barriers and fear that he’d hurt Link, Rhett really did it well.

Rhett slid his cock back into Link’s open mouth, the mouth that was ready and waiting for him, and this time, Link closed his lips around it. Rhett started slowly at first, just gently in, then out, not too deep, not too fast.

It was then that Link realized how much of a mistake asking for handcuffs might have been. Rhett was taking this too slowly, and Link wished more than anything he could just grab Rhett by the thighs and yank him in, feel him hit the back of his throat, force him to go deeper. But he couldn’t, so he tugged at his handcuffs, whimpering and waiting.

Rhett seemed to get the message, thrusting deeper, harder this time, his hands around the back and sides of Link’s head. Link instinctively tried to pull back, gagging slightly, then leaning into it again to make sure Rhett knew that this was okay, that he wanted this. Rhett knew, got the message, picked up the pace. He pushed his hips forward, using his hands to pull Link towards him as he pulled his hair, dug his nails into Link’s scalp a little, leaving marks no one could see beneath the thick brown locks. He pushed faster, deeper, hitting Link’s throat. Drool pooled out of Link’s mouth, mixing with precome, dribbling down his chin.  _ God this felt so good.  _ Rhett had been hesitant to try this, but all of that melted away as he slammed into Link again and again, and Link groaned approvals and wordless praise at just how good Rhett was doing.

When he gagged another time, it was just more encouragement for Rhett to keep going, to keep fucking him, his lips stroking every time he pulled out of Link’s mouth. He pulled out, hoping to give Link a breath, a pause, before what he wanted to do next. Link shook his head slightly at the loss.

“Don’t stop.” His words were firm, sharp, and he opened his mouth again. Rhett knew who was really in charge, who really wanted this done. He peered over Link’s glasses at the man on his knees in front of him, dominant in his submission in that obvious Link way. He positioned himself on Link’s waiting tongue again, then thrust in, holding Link’s head in place, staying there, feeling Link swallow, shiver, try to pull away for breath just by instinct, and when he’d waited just long enough, he slid back out, hearing Link take a deep inhale through his nose before moving his face forward. It was his silent way of saying  _ do it again _ when his mouth was too full to speak. So Rhett did it again, savored every bit of this feeling. He could feel Link’s teeth along the sides of his cock, not biting or hurting, just so clearly  _ there _ . He could feel how Link’s throat and mouth constricted around him as Link tried to swallow, could feel the saliva coating him, or at least, what didn’t spill out of the corners of Link’s lips. Those beautiful, perfect pink lips.

He let go again, this time pulling out completely, giving Link a chance to properly catch his breath. Link panted, gasping for air.

“God, that’s so good. That feels so good, Rhett, you’re doing so good.” He said the words as an exhale, breathing them out after each intake of air, and Rhett knew he was asking for more. Rhett slipped back into his mouth, cutting Link off from giving him more praise mid-sentence. If it feels so good, Rhett was going to make it feel so much better.

He pounded into Link’s mouth now, slamming into him again and again, relentlessly fucking his face hard, fast. It felt so good, and he loved knowing how much Link was liking it, every whimper and moan around his cock sending shivers through his spine like shockwaves, electric, buzzing through to his brain.

When he was close, so close, he knew there was one thing he needed. He needed Link to see this, and he needed to see Link. So, without asking for permission,  _ after all, Link wanted this _ , for him to take charge and just  _ take _ , he tugged the green blindfold off and tossed it on the couch beside him. He locked eyes with Link, seeing the desperate pleading in those blue eyes as they watered from the constant force.

“Fuck, Link, I’m gonna… I’m…” Rhett couldn’t finish his sentence, his come spilling into Link’s mouth, across his tongue. As Link tried to swallow, Rhett slipped out, the rest landing solidly on Link’s chest, his cheek, his forehead. He reached out, wiped some off of Link before it could fall into his eyes without glasses or blindfold there to keep it out. Link’s eyes moved toward the come Rhett had swiped from his face, and his mouth opened ever-so-slightly. Rhett slid his fingers into Link’s mouth, and Link licked them clean. Rhett didn’t bother to finish cleaning Link up, just removed the glasses he was wearing and slid them back onto Link’s face where they belonged.

He reached for the handcuff key, freeing Link, whose wrists bore soft red marks from where he’d struggled against the cuffs in a desire to take charge when Rhett was going too slowly for his liking. Rhett had wondered if the cuffs were to prevent Link from pushing Rhett away, but they both knew, deep down, they were to keep him from trying to control the situation, to let him fully enjoy it at Rhett’s pace. His hands now free, he turned Rhett around, pushing his knees onto the couch, bending the tall man onto the back of it.

He shed his underwear, then stroked himself as he walked to his desk to get the lube he kept in the bottom drawer.

“My turn,” he growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, themouthking and like-a-wild-potato for being so willing to help pet and feed this little plot bunny when I wasn't sure that anyone would want this one.


	17. Collision Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For rhinkipoo and rileyrooin, using the prompt "This is a bad idea." Rated M.

“God, this is a bad idea,” Link groaned against Rhett’s neck. His hand gripped Rhett’s arm, his other hand sliding up under the hem of his shirt. “This is a really, really fucking bad idea.”

“Should we stop?” Rhett asked. Link’s kisses trailed down Rhett’s neck, his teeth dragging along the skin, and it was very clear that, despite his groaning about it being a horrible idea, he had no intentions of stopping this, not after he’d started it. Neither of them wanted to stop it. They were on a collision course for bad decisions, and things had been that way for a while now. Stopping didn’t seem to be an option in either of their minds.

Link unbuttoned Rhett’s shirt, his lips following behind his fingers, kissing now-exposed skin, nipping, biting, teasing. Rhett whimpered. His back was pressed against the wall of their office, and his resolve was completely melted.

It had started as a normal day before this, each of them at their respective desks. Rhett was chipping away at emails that had waited far too long for a response and looking over which sponsorship deals seemed like a good fit for their brand and which ones to skip.

Link was giving an episode a once-over before approving the edit for upload. Something shifted, changed, crackled in the air between them. Rhett didn’t know what motivated Link to cross the room, what he’d seen on the screen that led him to grab Rhett and push him against the wall, but here they were.

Link had gone far too long, waited too much, and Rhett was never just going to fucking admit it, admit how badly he wanted this. The tension had been clear for seasons now. For most of their lives, actually, if they were willing to admit it. The Mythical Beasts saw it, and reviewing the edit, it was undeniable. Link wasn’t going to let those heart eyes slide one more time, not without confronting things head on.

Link held Rhett to the wall, an arm across his chest.

“I know you want me. I can see it. Everyone can fucking see it, Rhett. So why won’t you just tell me? Tell me!” Link was pleading, almost yelling. Rhett was stunned into silence at first, wondering how to respond.

Link leaned so close, so very close, his lips within reach of Rhett’s. If Rhett so much as flinched, they’d be kissing and that was exactly what Link wanted. He wasn’t going to force it, though, wasn’t going to be the one to close the gap between them. It had to be Rhett’s choice, and it had to be what Rhett wanted. And dammit, it worked. It worked so well. Rhett felt the tickle of Link’s breath, of his words, “Please, Rhett… please just say it.” Rhett couldn’t resist.

Before either of them realized it, this went from Link just wanting a confession, an admission that Rhett wanted him, to a kiss. And from there, it went to something they couldn’t stop. They were hurtling toward a black hole, it seemed, and neither of them wanted to stop it, to resist. Link knew it was a bad idea, but he’d known that before he crossed the room, before he grabbed Rhett. But this couldn’t go on any longer in silence.


	18. If You Like Pina Coladas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Kiss me, dammit" from mythical-kpuff and archionblu. Rated M. Content warning: Mention of Date Rape Drugs (none actually present), mention of alcohol.

“Kiss me, dammit!” Rhett pleaded with Link, begging for him to kiss Rhett before the stranger returned. He was giving Link an out, a chance to stop the madness. Link smirked, acted like he might kiss Rhett as he leaned in just a  _ tiny  _ bit closer. But at the last second, he turned away and left Rhett on his own in the crowd, lights flashing, bodies jumping and gyrating.

Rhett had gotten them into this mess, and Link would be damned if he was going to get them out of it. Rhett thought it would be funny to go to a gay club with friends just for fun. Neither of them had ever expected Link would get hit on so quickly after entering.  _ Why wouldn’t he?  _ Rhett kicked himself.  _ He’s perfect, beautiful blue eyes, dark hair, crooked smile… everything about him is gorgeous. _ Rhett was jealous, so damn jealous.

Link didn’t care about the flirting from the guy who had been hitting on him all evening, but he did like how Rhett reacted to it. He loved how possessive Rhett was getting, how close he was to being pushed over the edge, forced to confront the truth about this not being  _ just for fun _ . Rhett suggested it as simple fun, but Link knew it was a chance for them to get closer without judgment. But if Rhett wasn’t willing to make a move, then Link wasn’t either. Asking for a kiss didn’t count, in Link’s mind. Rhett needed to use his words.

The stranger returned to Link, two drinks in hand, and passed one to Link. Link smiled, politely accepting it. He took a sip and it was  _ strong _ . It definitely packed more of a punch than any extra fun, fruity drink should have.

“What is it?” Link asked.

“Pina colada, extra rum.” The man winked at Link, and Link teased the straw with his tongue before taking another sip. He was going to play it up, see if he could manage to get another drink out of this mysterious stranger.

“I didn’t even know they put rum in pina coladas,” Link chuckled and waggled his eyebrows, taking another sip. This could hardly be called a pina colada, clearly more alcohol than mixers and ice. But before the stranger could respond, Link felt a hard tug on his arm. Rhett whipped him around, practically dragging Link away from the stranger, away from the situation, to a dark corner of the room near a table.

“What the hell are you doing, Link?”

“Getting a free drink. What are you doing?” Link had Rhett right where he wanted him. Jealous, desperate, ready to own up to the truth, that he’d brought Link here to give them a chance to melt into each other instead of hiding it, too close to people who wouldn’t understand.

“You didn’t see him get it! What the fuck, man, he could have put something in it while bringing it to you!” He pried the drink from Link’s fingers and placed it on a nearby table. “Don’t be reckless, man.”

“Why the fuck do you care, Rhett?” Link was done with the games. Either Rhett needed to admit there was something between them tonight, right now, or he was grabbing his drink and going home with a random stranger.

Rhett put one hand on each side of Link’s face and pulled him into a kiss, not holding anything back as he truly went for it. He could taste the rum on Link’s lips way too strongly, then realized if the drink had been spiked, kissing Link was a bad idea and would leave them both in a sorry state to get home. He pulled back and looked into those sparkling blue eyes that danced with the flashing lights in the room.

“Because I fucking love you, you idiot.”

“Finally,” Link rolled his eyes and leaned into another kiss. He was  _ definitely _ going home with someone tonight.


	19. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Stop pining after me" from archionblu. Rated T.

“Welp, I can happily inform you that you can stop pining after your amazing roommate, because I am officially a taken man.” Link flopped himself back across the couch smiling.

“Uh…” Rhett cleared his throat. Did Link know? How could he? Was Rhett somehow being painfully obvious? “What?”

“I’m just joshin’ with you, man. Hey, Christy and I had the  _ best  _ date. I took her to go get milkshakes and--”

“I was actually getting ready to go take a nap, man. Tell me later?” Rhett backed away from the living room, nearly tripping over a chair trying to get away without taking his eyes off of Link, who was so casually draped across the couch without a care.

“Sure thing. Sleep well, princess!” Link hollered after him.

Rhett closed the door to their shared room, locking it. How could he have been so stupid, so obvious? Link couldn’t have any idea how badly this hurt Rhett, or how much Rhett wanted for there to be more between them than just a friendship.

There was a soft knock at the door.

“You okay, buddyroll?”

“I’m fine, just tired,” Rhett choked out. The doorknob jiggled. Rhett heard Link fishing around the top of the door frame, looking for the key they’d stashed there after too many times accidentally locking themselves out. Rhett rushed to compose himself, to wipe his tears away and hide any evidence of the hurt from what Link had said.

“You’re a liar. What’s on your mind, Rhett?” Link flopped on the bed to sit next to Rhett. “You jealous that I’ve got a  _ fine  _ girl and you’re still flyin’ solo?”

“Nope.” Rhett wasn’t going to, he couldn’t say it. Link would just laugh at him, or worse, never speak to him again. He turned his face away from Link.

“What is it man? Oh my gosh, just talk to me.” Link gave Rhett’s knee a playful shove with his own.

“Why’d you say it, Link? That crap about me pining over you in the living room? I’m not, y’know. I dunno why you’d say somethin’ stupid like that.” Rhett’s voice cracked.

“Dude, it was just a joke. You weren’t supposed to take it seriously,” Link shook his head.

“What if I  _ am _ , though?” Rhett’s cheeks reddened. Was he actually about to say this?

“What if you’re what?” Link was confused. Or maybe he wasn’t, and needed the confirmation from Rhett.

“Pining after you,” Rhett sighed.

“Are you?”

“Yeah, Link. I think so.”

Link didn’t answer, and for a long moment, Rhett worried he’d get up and leave. When Link pinned Rhett to the bed, Rhett braced himself for a fight. He never saw the kiss coming.


	20. Getting Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm definitely going to hell for this one.
> 
> For the prompt "get out of the vent system," from archionblu. Rated E. Content warning: Internalized homophobia.

Rhett wrapped his lips around Link’s cock, and damn if he didn’t look so fucking good like that. Link was taking in every bit of the experience. It was a new agreement between them, a way to let off steam, and they were enjoying exploring it together. Rhett’s new layer was trying to figure out how to give the best possible blowjob, and he was improving fast.

He slid his tongue along the underside of Link’s cock, then stroked with his hand, letting the tip rest on his tongue, his mouth wide open. Link’s breath was raspy.  _ God it felt so good,  _ he thought.

Rhett gripped Link’s ass tightly now, taking him in as deeply as he could. He dragged his lips along Link’s cock, slowly caressing every inch before pulling Link forward to thrust deeper again. His hand strayed, cupping Link’s balls, teasing him. Link responded with a long groan, and Rhett knew he was doing something right.

For Rhett, it was like a fun game. He listened for Link’s sounds, felt the way his legs shook. He watched for Link’s eyes to flutter closed a little bit, and waited to feel Link’s fingers tangle in his hair. All of those were tell-tale signs that Link liked what Rhett was doing and Rhett memorized those moments, honed his skills to make it better every single time.

Rhett loved the reaction he got from his hands exploring, covering new territory. Link’s eyes were rolled back, his head leaned against the wall. Rhett stroked Link, thinking of something he hadn’t yet tried. He pulled his mouth away just long enough to slick his finger up with saliva, and Link was too lost in the moment to realize the momentary loss of Rhett’s tongue.

Rhett reached between Link’s legs, pressed a finger against him. The raspy groan, the “oh fuck,” was all Rhett needed as an indication that this felt good, that he could take it further. He pressed a bit more, his finger slipping in slightly, just to the first knuckle. Link relaxed, moaned Rhett’s name, then he froze, realizing what was happening.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… get out of the vent system, man! What the fuck?”

Rhett reversed, slipped his finger out, leaned back to get a better look at Link’s face.

“Sorry,” Rhett muttered, looking away. Link flushed, his cheeks turning bright red. He swallowed.

“It’s uh… s’ok. You just… you surprised me. I thought… like… I thought this was just…. We’re not making it weird, right?” Link tried to smirk, but just sighed instead.

“Yeah, sorry. I got carried away. Just forget it, man.” Rhett started to stand up, but Link put a firm hand on his shoulder, one that kept him in place. He bit his lip like he wasn’t sure how to phrase what he wanted to say in response to Rhett.

“I… uh…” Link stammered. “Is it gay if I liked it?”

Rhett smirked.  _ Seriously?  _ Link was getting a blowjob from a dude and he worried that  _ this  _ was gay? Rhett shook his head, then looked at Link and waited for permission to start again.


	21. Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon, who asked me to write a ficlet about a person describing their crush TO their crush, but their crush doesn't realize they're talking about them.

"Come on, man, when's the last time you had a crush?" Link laughed out loud during the discussion on Good Mythical More about outrageous things people did for their crushes. "You're 40 years old and married!" Link wasn't just implying it, he was flat-out saying it-- Rhett was too old, too married, to have a crush apparently.

"Speak for yourself! I have a crush!" Rhett insisted, a smirk growing into a smile, his cheeks peeking out above his beard as he let out his loud "Oh ho ho!" laugh.

"Okay, then. Tell me about your crush, buddyroll." Link knew Rhett was going to make a joke, to ramble off a silly, unrealistic description of an unattainable celebrity. He secretly wished that Rhett would have a crush on him, but he knew that would never happen.

"Well, alright," Rhett said, a serious look on his face now. He stroked his beard, trying to choose the perfect descriptors. "My crush has dark hair, and I just find myself wanting to run my fingers through it sometimes. Eyes that sparkle, could light up the whole room. Legs... gosh, the legs! They're perfect. And," Rhett paused for effect, "A really great... behind." He snickered and took a sip of water from his mug.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay, Rhett, we get it..." Link interjected, but Rhett cut him off again.

"Sometimes, my crush wears this mustard sweater, and it looks amazing. And anytime my crush walks into a room, you can just... gosh, it's amazing. Even just the smell... and funny-- I can't get over the sense of humor my crush has. I can't help but laugh constantly. Everything about my crush is... is perfect," he wrapped up quietly. Rhett started to blush, wondering if he went too far.

"Yeah, yeah, you're in love with Jessie," Link said dismissively, just wanting to end the conversation. Link knew Rhett would have never used the opportunity to describe him, especially not on their show, but hearing him talk up his wife so much hurt nonetheless. "You can't call her your crush, though, man. She's your WIFE!"

Rhett felt a stab in his heart, a sharp pang of sadness that Link seemed to truly not get it. He wasn't describing Jessie at all, instead having chosen the perfect description of Link. In the moment, he'd even forgotten the sweater that Jessie had, the one that so closely resembled Link's own mustard sweater. He knew the show wasn't the best place to correct Link, knew that he shouldn't open that door, correct him at all, even when the show was over. But especially not now, not in front of their kids, who watched, not in front of the Mythical Beasts or the world at large. Instead, he simply forced a smile, and this time, his cheeks didn't join in, his face didn't light up the way it usually did.

"Yeah, she's definitely something, though, isn't she?"


	22. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For mythosethan, who requested a queer!Rhett headcanon.

This one ended up being more queer RandL than queer Rhett. I hope that's okay.

Rhett was shaking when he first came out to Link. He wasn't sure how Link would receive it, if he'd be upset, or freaked out. He worried Link would make the logical leap of "you like men, so you must... you must like me." While that was true, Rhett would never, ever do anything to make Link feel uncomfortable, not intentionally. He wouldn't pursue Link if Link wasn't okay with it. But still, just telling Link "hey, I'm queer" seemed a lot harder than it should be. They'd shared everything. Childhoods, late night laughter, dorm rooms, career paths... they'd shared so much. And still Rhett didn't know how to share this, the most intimate and personal detail he could think of, the one thing he'd kept to himself forever. Of course, Link had to be the first person he'd tell, even before his wife, his kids, his family. Link was his soul mate. He knew it, Link knew it, everyone knew it including their wives. And when your soul has a mate, that's the person you have to tell things to first, it seems like. So he did. He sat Link down and he told him. His hands shook, his voice quivered, and he said it.

What surprised him was Link's answer.

"I know."

"You know?"

"I've always known."

Link was there when Rhett came out to Jessie. She asked if anything had happened between them, if that's why he was bringing it up. Rhett honestly told her that no, nothing had happened between them, and Link backed him up on that, reassured her that it was true. What surprised him this time was Jessie's question.

"Do you want something to happen between you two?"

Rhett didn't want to answer. Not in front of Link. But when Link reached out and took Rhett's hand, the one Jessie wasn't holding, he spoke where Rhett couldn't.

"I don't want anything to happen that you aren't okay with, Jessie. I'm not here to take him from you, you know that."

Jessie did know.

Rhett was there when Link came out to Christy. She had tears in her eyes, and none of them were surprised at the question she asked.

"Was I the last to know?" Link hadn't meant for it to be that way, hadn't meant for her to be out of the loop. He confessed that he hadn't planned to come out, hadn't thought about it even, until Rhett came out, and until Jessie posed her question.

It took a while for them to all get fully comfortable with the situation, for them to get used to the new dynamic it presented. But none of them, really none of them, were surprised. After all, Link's heart and soul belonged to Rhett, it had since September 4, 1984, and Rhett's heart and soul belonged to Link. For over 30 years, that was the case. And really, they had more than enough love to go around.


	23. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this gif (nsfw): https://78.media.tumblr.com/f21654d3fca7007b4f482e9a960edd7b/tumblr_oodmm2tdi41upg656o1_500.gif  
> Rated E.
> 
> For clemwasjustagirl

Rhett can’t believe it’s happening. He’s trying hard to keep his focus on the words his mom is saying, on some story she’s telling him about a letter that came in the mail for him, and it’s probably more important than he’s getting right now. He’s straining to listen but Link’s hand is grazing his cock, a playful look in his eyes and oh fuck he’s letting out a gasp. **  
**

“Everything okay, Rhett?”

He’s hearing his mom’s voice through the phone, and he’s shooting Link a look.  _Come on, man, I’m on the freakin’ phone._  It’s part begging Link to stop, part daring him to keep going, and Link can tell.

“Yeah, mom, everything’s good. What were you saying?”

He’s trying hard to listen again but Link’s hand is more insistent, his palm pressing against Rhett through his gym shorts, and Rhett can’t keep his focus on what his mom’s saying.

He catches the tail end of it before she’s asking about class, asking how things are going.

“They’re uh… _oh_ … they’re great, yeah.” He’s stifling moans but it’s easier when he’s not talking. When he’s not talking he can bite the inside of his cheek until it bleeds if it keeps him quiet. Link’s sliding down his shorts and he’s still shooting Link looks, but he’s also lifting his hips to allow it, shifting so Link can get them off. The shorts, that is, not Rhett, but probably also Rhett if they’re not careful.

She’s asking about his favorite classes and for the life of him, he can’t remember a single class he’s taking.

“Favorite classes? I uh, I really like…”

Link’s looking up at him, taking a break from kissing down Rhett’s stomach, his own abs, chest, rocking against Rhett’s dick, and he’s whispering “mechanical engineering” or some shit, “statistics, comp”

Rhett places his hand over his mouth for a second, takes a sharp inhale, bites the back of his hand so his mom won’t hear.

“I really like statistics. It’s going well. Yeah, might…” _fuck_  “might become a tutor for that one.”

She’s saying that sounds great, moving on to telling him some story about some woman at church and the latest scandal there, that she might be getting divorced, and Rhett’s wondering how she’d take the scandal that’s happening on this end of the phone, her son getting his cock sucked by his best friend while she’s on the phone, listening to it, not realizing what she’s hearing.

“Mom, I gotta… I gotta go…” She can’t hear him, though, too busy in her own story. Link’s lips are wrapped around his cock and he’s bobbing his head. Rhett’s fingers are tangled in Link’s hair and Link isn’t showing any signs of stopping, slowing down. Rhett’s barely holding it together now, feeling the graze of Link’s tongue as it swirls around the tip. He’s running his tongue along the underside of Rhett’s cock and he’s hollowing his cheeks, he’s switching to give his hand the chance to make Rhett come unglued as he lets his mouth explore, biting at Rhett’s thighs, sucking, tongue exploring everything. Rhett’s pulling his hair now, yanking him back up to his cock, telling him he’s close, he’s so  _fucking_  close, and if Link isn’t careful, he’s going to make him come right there while his mom is listening.

She’s still talking, catching him up on everything back home. He’s saying “yeah? Oh really?” into the phone and trying to make sure she knows he’s listening, but he’s not. He doesn’t have a damn clue what she’s saying. And he’s trying, trying so hard to get off the phone before he shoots his load down Link’s throat but she’s not listening, either, too focused on what she wants to say. Rhett places the phone down on the table beside him– she’s too lost in her story to notice– and he’s pressing his pillow to his face with both hands, a choking, sobbing moan coming out of his mouth and into the fabric and Link’s swallowing every last drop. He’s trying to get his composure back as Link sits up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, shit-eating grin on his face.

Rhett’s pulling the phone back to his ear to the sounds of “Rhett, honey, you still there? Rhett?”

“Mom, I gotta go,” Rhett’s saying into the phone. “Love you, I’ll call you tomorrow.” No more than a second after he hangs up, he’s flipping Link over, pinning his arms to the bed.

“What the fuck was that?” Rhett’s growling, all hot breath and teeth on Link’s ear. Link’s going to pay for what he’s done, and he’s going to love every fucking second of it.


	24. Ravenous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett's starving, so he's searching the party for something... some _one_ delicious. His eyes lock with blue eyes across the room, and he's sure he's found the snack he's looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: one word prompt - ravenous

Rhett’s starving. He’s always hungry, but that’s how it is when you’re new, you know? His stomach growls and he’s rubbing his hands over it, ravenous for something... it’s hard for him not to scan the room, wondering which one of these people would be missed the least. He’s looking for an easy victim, someone who will trust him, someone who will go easily.

Tentative steps forward through the room are killing him because the smell is so strong, overwhelming and overpowering. He’s feeling a little dizzy and weak from how much he wants it, and he’s licking his lips. He sees a blonde flip her hair over her shoulder and she smells so sweet, but then perfume overtakes her natural smell and he feels nauseated. He’s going to have to work quickly. His energy is low and he can feel himself getting agitated over the smallest things.

Blue eyes lock with his and for a moment, he panics. So far, no one had really even taken note of him, but this man, standing in a corner alone, is staring straight at him. There is no element of surprise there. He steps to one side, as though he’s going for a drink, and the eyes follow him. He wonders if he’s gotten tangled up in something, if there’s about to be a battle he’s unprepared for. He’s heard of them, hunters, but he’s never encountered one. It seems too clear this blue-eyed man is onto his game.

No use running, he figures, and he decides to take a step toward the man instead. The man steps toward him, too, and they meet in the middle of the room. “I-I, uh... I know this sounds cheesy but I’ve been watching you all night. Are you here alone?” The blue-eyed guy blinks at him, looking into his eyes, and Rhett bites his lower lip. He can’t tell if this is an interrogation, if the man is about to catch him off-guard, but there’s something genuine there.

“I am,” Rhett answers. “And you?”

“Yeah,” he mumbles. “I, um... I had a date, or... or... I was supposed to.” There’s a sadness in his eyes and Rhett wonders what his story is. “Do you, um... do you want to dance?”

Dancing wasn’t what Rhett had in mind. The only reason he was here was for a quick meal, one in a crowded room where anyone could be a suspect if a guest mysteriously disappeared. If Rhett danced with the man, there was a chance someone would see it, would remember the tall man in black who danced with the guy who went missing. His stomach growls again. Against his better judgment, he nods, placing his hand on the man’s waist. 

“I’m Link,” the blue-eyed man says to him, and Rhett nods.

“I like that name.” He doesn’t offer his own, and thankfully, the man doesn’t ask.

“Your hands are cold,” Link mumbles, and Rhett can read the insecurity written all over his face.

“Sorry,” Rhett smiles sincerely. “Can’t help it. I’m a little, uh, cold-blooded.” It’s not a lie but it’s easy enough for the man to take it as a joke, and he does. Rhett can see the chuckle, but more, he can see the throbbing of the veins in his neck. He’s so hungry. Rhett’s dying to flick his tongue across the skin there, to sink his teeth in.

Link leans in and rests his head against Rhett, and for a moment, Rhett’s worried that he’ll notice what’s missing, the lack of warmth, the lack of a heartbeat, but Link says nothing about it, instead lifting his head. “You smell nice.”

“Thanks,” Rhett says, and he takes a deep inhale. “You smell delicious.”

The man gets a small smirk on his face like he’s not entirely sure how to take that, but Rhett’s unfocused and overwhelmed by it. His legs are slowly getting weaker and he can feel himself drooping. If he doesn’t eat soon, things are going to get bad, quickly.

“Do you, um... could we go outside and talk? It’s a little crowded in here,” Rhett says, and Link nods, following him outside. He’s even prettier in the moonlight, the way the light reflects off of his tanned skin and sparkling eyes, the way his dark hair blends into the night.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Link asks, and Rhett nods again. He’s caught off-guard by how innocent Link seems to everything that’s happening. “I’d like that. But first, um, forgive me if this is a little bit forward,” Link says. Rhett can tell he’s shy, which is why he’s perplexed and overwhelmed by what Link does next. He lifts on his toes, leaning close to Rhett, and kisses him. Rhett can feel the pulse of his heartbeat even in his lips, the warmth of his humanity. The taste is overwhelming. Rhett knows he could keep going with this... he’s done it before, started to kiss someone, kiss down their neck, and then bite, dig in, feed his ravenous body and soul.

But for some reason, he likes how Link kisses, how he tastes and how he feels, the way he smells and the little breaths he takes tickling Rhett’s cheek. For some reason, Rhett would rather starve than dig in, no matter how hungry he is. He shudders, his stomach growling, and Link pulls back.

“You’re hungry? Do you, um... you want to ditch this place and go get tacos?”

Link’s endearing, his smile wide, and Rhett knows he can’t bite him. He’ll find a way to slip away from Link later, a way to get the blood he desperately needs, but first, he’s getting tacos.


	25. Tooth Fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhett's parents never put an effort into the tooth fairy when he was a kid. One day, Link decides to make it right.

He was too far gone, too deep into his rest, too exhausted from late nights he'd been working lately. He had too much going on. Therapy, work, spending free time with Link, trying to be a good husband and father, making time for his other friends... it was all piling on him.

That's why it was perfect timing. That's why Rhett would never know, would never feel the pillow lift slightly. It was so subtle that Link worried he might not even notice it, but as he dumped the pile of glitter across the floor, knowing he'd be kicking himself on the cleanup later, he knew it would be enough of a clue.

He scurried back down from the nap loft, tucking everything away and getting back to work. Eventually, Rhett would wake up and find it, but that was for later. For now, he had to be quiet, to work and let Rhett sleep.

Rhett did sleep, for at least thirty minutes more, which gave Link some comfort that there wasn't any sort of close call. The first thing Rhett did, coming down from the loft, wasn't to confront Link about it. For a moment, Link wondered if he'd possibly missed it altogether, despite the glitter, but as he leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, asking "Good nap, bo?" Rhett only gave a soft hum as he got his reading glasses from his desk and peered at the tiny note.

Link didn't have to ask him about it to know what it said. He'd typed it himself in the most whimsical font he could find. "Sorry things got mixed up the first time. Hope this makes it right. -Your New Tooth Fairy"

"What?" Rhett turned, looking at Link.

"I asked if you had a good nap."

"Oh. Yeah. Did you leave this under my pillow?"

Link tried to stifle the smile that would be a dead giveaway. Instead he turned back to his desk to make sure Rhett couldn't see the smile forming on his face. "No. What is it?"

Rhett walked closer and put the small note on his desk and a sparkly $5 bill.

"You been to the strip clubs, man? That's one glittery bill," Link said, trying to deflect. Maybe he could somehow convince Rhett it had been someone else, Stevie or something.

"So you didn't have anything to do with the tooth fairy mysteriously showing up in our nap loft?"

Link tried his hardest to set his mouth in a straight line and keep it there. "Hmm, no. I've just been working all afternoon buddy. Maybe you need another nap. You're talkin' crazy stuff."

"Oh. Okay." Rhett almost sounded disappointed, like he wanted it to be Link all along. But if it wasn't, it wasn't.

Link turned around to study Rhett's face, to look over the mix of emotions there. Instead, Rhett reached out, pressing his finger to a spot of glitter on Link's cheek. "Caught ya, tooth fairy," he said quietly. "Your glitter gave you away."

This time, Link's smile was a dead giveaway, making it obvious that he'd done it. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Mmm, mhmm, no tooth fairies in this office except me, right?" Rhett asked, thinking back to their sleep tight music video. Link nodded and smiled as Rhett mussed his hair. "Thanks, buddyroll."


	26. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Rated Explicit). Rhett takes Link to a haunted house and protects him from the fears he faces.  
> AU where RandL are roommates.

Link is clinging to Rhett’s arm so hard there will probably be a bruise tomorrow, and Rhett would protest, but it also means Link’s body is pressed to his back, Link’s eyes barely peering over his hunched shoulder trying to see but also low enough that he can duck behind Rhett if he needs to. Rhett grew up on scary movies, and he’s brave, certain that no jumpscare in the haunted house can get to him, but as they turn the corner in a hall of mirrors, as someone jumps out and they can’t tell where he’s at because it feels like he’s  _ everywhere _ , Rhett turns and wraps himself around Link to cover him, keep him safe. Link clings to him like his life depends on it, and given the way he views haunted houses, he probably thinks it does.

Rhett’s got him, though, long arms wrapped around Link as he struggles through, trying both to find the way out and keep Link safe from anything jumping out. Every way he turns is more mirrors, and finding the exit is proving more difficult than anticipated when he’s holding Link the way he is, trying to walk backward to keep Link away from anything lurking. When Link screams, Rhett’s heart races, and Link buries his face into Rhett’s neck in a way that makes his heart feel like it might pound right out of his chest, no longer from the panic of Link being scared, but now from the closeness, the fact that he can smell Link’s hair and feel his breath on his skin. “I’ve got you, bo,” he says, noticing a person retreating back into the darkness that had snuck up on them from behind. Rhett runs his fingers through Link’s hair, brushing his fingertips against the nape of his neck, and for a moment, Link relaxes into him. It’s enough that Rhett can calm him down to navigate through the rest of the mirrors.

He knows they have to be almost out of here, knows that there isn’t much longer given how long they’ve been inside. If Link gets any closer to Rhett, he’ll be on top of him, and for a moment, Rhett feels half-tempted to pick him up and carry him out, but he knows his back isn’t up for the job at all. Instead, he continues to hold Link until he can’t anymore, until the passage is so narrow that he  _ has  _ to turn around and slide through sideways, holding Link’s hand and letting Link grip his arm with the other hand as they work their way through.

Rhett can hear the sound of a chainsaw and it’s nerve-wracking, sending chills up his spine. It sounds so real, so close, and it’s like they can smell Link’s fear as they get closer. The more that Rhett tries to hide him, the more they seek Link out and try to spook him. He’s dragging him through now, with Link paralyzed with fear, as the chainsaw sounds get closer and the masked man holding it comes into view. There’s only one way out now, down a slide, and Rhett knows it. He nudges Link in front of him even though he’s not completely sure what awaits them at the other end. It’s the safest way, the only one that allows Link safety from the man with the chainsaw chasing behind him. Rhett wraps his legs around Link’s waist, making sure they stay locked together, and as he pushes them off from the top of the slide, he curls his whole body around Link’s, burying his face in Link’s neck not for safety, but for closeness. He loves how close they are right now, loves the way Link leans back into him, and even though the slide is several stories tall, he’s sad when it’s over because they have to pry themselves apart. Of course, uncurling themselves only leaves them exposed to one last scare, one last monster chasing them out of the haunted house and Link’s holding Rhett’s arm again so tightly it’s going numb.

When they get outside, Link’s pupils are blown, adrenaline coursing through his veins, and despite the scare, he has a wide smile on his face that says it was okay, that he’s okay and that he liked the sensations of being terrified even if it’ll haunt him in his dreams later.

Rhett’s on an adrenaline high, too, less from the scaring and more from being so close to Link. He doesn’t want it over, doesn’t want their night to end, and he’s half-tempted to drag Link through another house just to get more time that close to him, but then Link does what Rhett’s not expecting, scaring him in a way that’s drastically different from any of the horrors they just saw inside of the house. He’s leaning into Rhett, not just hugging him but kissing him, at first planting an awkward kiss on his lips but then working his tongue into Rhett’s mouth and Rhett is melting, melting, melting into it and breathing in Link every way he can. He’s terrified, scared of what this might mean for them, worried about Link’s decision-making skills right after he’s been scared but he can’t stop himself from giving in and letting Link kiss him, kissing back, feeling Link’s fingers find their way up his back and around the back of his neck, playing with his hair and feeling the scratch of Rhett’s beard on his face and it feels eternal and too short at the same time.

Link backs off and smiles, and Rhett can’t help but go back in for another kiss, which Link gladly accepts, not just accepts but meets him in, move for move, moment for moment, until Rhett’s pulling back this time. “Thanks for protecting me, bo,” he says softly. There’s no need to talk loudly, no need to make this anything bigger than it is, but Rhett is desperate for more.

“You want to go home?” he asks, and Link nods. In the car, Link still hasn’t released his hand and it’s no longer to keep himself safe. It’s to keep Rhett close, to keep him there, to have  _ more  _ of this. Neither of them really talk, and Rhett’s driving them back to their shared apartment. They’ve only ever been roommates, never anything more, and he’s not really sure where the kiss came from. It’s too much, too much and somehow not enough and once they’re inside the apartment, Rhett’s giving Link a small nod and starting to say that he’s going to go to bed, but Link’s pulling him back in for another kiss, letting Rhett press him against their closed apartment door.

“I want you,” Link’s pleading against Rhett’s lips and it’s impossible for Rhett to say no to that because he wants this, too, wants Link, wants everything with him. It’s shameful thoughts he’d kept to himself as he jacked off in their college dorm and now in their apartment come to life, things he’d tried to stuff down every time his hand was on his cock and his mind was on Link’s body, but now he’s not stuffing it down. He’s embracing it, and this time he  _ is  _ picking Link up, carrying him toward his bedroom and dropping Link on the bed no matter how his back protests, watching Link lean back as Rhett crowds against him, kissing his neck and rucking his shirt up and off over his head and onto the floor. He’s teasing a tongue over Link’s nipple and kissing his way down Link’s body and Link is writhing.

“You sure you want this?” Rhett finds himself asking and he’s kicking himself because of course if Link changes his mind, he’ll stop, but he doesn’t  _ want  _ to stop.

“Yes,” Link says, and relief washes over Rhett. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” That’s the answer Rhett wants, that this isn’t a tonight thing, an adrenaline thing, a heat-of-the-moment need that Link will eventually regret, but a long-time, deep-seated love that has been mutual for far longer than either of them want to admit. Rhett tugs at Link’s joggers and pulls them down, and Link’s already so hard, so ready and willing and needy and desperate and Rhett’s wrapping his lips around Link and dragging his tongue along the length. They won’t get as far as going all the way tonight, it’s obvious, but they’ll start along that path, working their mouths along each other’s skin, begging but reverent, understanding that this was always meant to be more and all it took was fearing for their lives, however silly that might have been, to knock them over that ledge, to open the barriers that had held their hearts apart for far too long.

Today, Rhett’s going to have his mouth on Link, coax him to finish, fingers tangled in Rhett’s hair and Rhett’s name on his lips and tomorrow it’ll be “stay in my room” and the next day it’ll be “just move your clothes in here, we’ll turn your room into an office” because there’s no going back now that they’re here. There’s no turning around this train that’s on a collision course with the rest of their lives.

One Halloween shouldn’t shift the balance but it does. It does so fast that they’re both wondering how it happened, what led them here, but neither of them can forget the fact that it’s been fear all along stopping them, the fear of what everyone would think and the fear of if this was okay, and the fear of if they’d ruin their friendship by taking this elsewhere. The only thing stronger than that fear is the other fear, fear of the things jumping out at them pushing them physically closer, but the fear of “what if we don’t?” that sends them to the point where they can’t be broken apart.

So Link comes and Rhett holds him, they strip the rest of the way and their bodies are close, warm, connected, and that’s how they fall asleep. It’s just a haunted house, it’s just a friendship, but then it’s not. And next year when they weave their way back through that same haunted house, long forgetting the individual jump scares that brought them to this point, they’ll be thankful for it anyway, thankful for the shift it caused in their relationship. And when, just outside of that haunted house, Rhett gets down on one knee and asks Link to be his forever, for the rest of his life, it isn’t fear, but love, that leads Link to say yes.


	27. Pollinate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Streamys, Rhett wore bees and Link wore flowers. After the Streamys, it finally time to pollinate. For fanbabble, who needed more.

Link’s trying his hardest to hang the suit jackets up on the cheap hotel hanger but Rhett’s swatting at his hands and letting them fall to the floor. It doesn’t matter that they were expensive, custom. He’s kissing Link’s neck, reaching around the front of him to unbutton Link’s shirt. “Leave it,” he says. “We’ll get them pressed tomorrow. Come on. We have so much to celebrate.”

“Celebrate? We didn’t win an award,” Link’s muttering, but he’s leaning back against Rhett’s chest anyway, letting Rhett’s fingers trail through his chest hair as he frees Link from the buttons and Link shrugs off his shirt. He turns around and kisses Rhett, focusing his own fingers on Rhett’s top buttons while Rhett focuses on the lower ones. He doesn’t want to wait for Link’s shaky hands to strip him. He wants this  _ now.  _ They’ve waited so long, forever it feels like, since they were young and he had yearnings, longings, desperate moments that he squashed down inside.

Now it’s different. Now they’ve got time and they’ve got the hotel room to themselves and more than anything they’ve got  _ permission _ .

Link knows how much the award means to Rhett, how much he craves the validation of the trophy in his hands, so he’s surprised when Rhett seems to not care at all. “I don’t care about the award,” Rhett says. “I’ve got the best damn trophy right here.” He’s unbuttoning his own pants and Link’s looking down at his crotch.

“Wow, cocky much? I’ve stolen enough sideway glances to say it’s nice but a  _ trophy?”  _ Link chuckles, following Rhett’s suit and unbuttoning his own pants.

“I meant you,” Rhett muttered, stepping forward and forgetting the pants for a moment to kiss Link again. The kisses had been new, but they were falling into the rhythm anyway, falling into them becoming almost normal. They didn’t have to stop and think about who was turning their head which way (because everything for them felt like a mirror at times and it took a few tries) or pause to stop fighting for control over the moment anymore. It just happened and Link could feel Rhett’s scratchy beard on his chin and it felt  _ good. _

“Oh, so now I’m just a trophy instead of, you know, your better half in this whole arrangement?” Link argued with him, but the smile was on his lips. It wasn’t a real fight, not tonight, not when they had  _ this. _

“Don’t do the whole old married thing tonight, baby. Just let me have this.” It was Rhett’s way of refusing to give up control, but Link decided not to argue. He’d get the control where it mattered, pushing Rhett back on the bed and straddling his hips.

“I won’t but you’re going to let me, uh, pollinate you…” Link said. They’d already discussed it, of course, already decided that Rhett would get to this first time. That’s why he’d worn the suit he did, almost rubbing it in Link’s face how their little competition had gone. Link pinned Rhett’s arms but it didn’t take long for him to release Rhett, let Rhett flip them over, get his mouth on Link’s bare skin in all the places his shirt was open.

“Come on, let’s get this off of you, bo,” he said, trying to wiggle Link out of the shirt, discarding his own on the floor. They were practically bare now, getting harder and threatening to escape their underwear as they created whatever friction they could against each other, rough kisses and coarse body hair and desperation of them waiting so damn long. “I can’t wait,” Rhett finally said, tugging Link’s underwear off of him. He wanted desperately to get his mouth on Link’s cock, to wrap his lips around it and get Link whimpering in pleasure. But he’d heard enough from Link about, well, struggling not to finish too soon throughout the years when they’d swap stories or advice, and he wasn’t about to let this night take a premature end. Instead, he folded Link over, seeking out his sensitive spaces and running his tongue along the skin there,spreading Link and working his tongue inside, breathing cool air on him as his beard scratched at Link’s cheeks with flattened swipes of his tongue, alternated with gentle prodding until Link was opening for him.

It was Link’s needy moans and breathy gasps that said they were going to have to work quickly, at least for round one. Rhett scrambled out of his own underwear, then tried to search the bed for the bottle of lube he’d brought, preparing for this moment that was finally here. He drizzled it on and flipped the cap closed, sliding a finger into Link, then a second when he realized Link had been clearly preparing for this, just as desperate and interested as he’d been for so long. “Come on, Rhett, I need it, stop screwin’ around…”

That was all Rhett needed to hear, and even though he entered slowly, Link’s leg hooked around him to try to pull deeper. Link couldn’t stand not having the control, and because of it, Rhett fought against him a little bit, holding himself back just enough and going at his own pace, savoring every second of this. “Yeah, that’s right, baby,” Rhett said as he draped himself over Link, pushing in fully and listening to Link groan at the surprising girth filling him, “I’m going to pollinate you so hard tonight.”

Link had trouble not bursting into laughter, and Rhett’s “oh-ho-ho” laughter filled the air as he pushed in again, hitting Link at just the right spot, a strangled “oh, gosh, shiiiiooott….” stopping him from laughing anymore because now it was  _ on.  _ Link was around him, the smell of their bodies against each other, sweat-slicked and needy filling the air, the feeling of Link’s limbs holding him close and the way that Link sounded against his ear when his face was buried in Link’s neck drove him deeper, further, harder into him until he was falling over the edge. The friction of their bodies and the way he pounded against Link’s prostate made Link finish first, just like they’d both figured might happen. It didn’t take long for Rhett to come, too, groaning like an animal against Link’s collarbones, tears in his eyes from how perfect Link looked and how good this felt and how long they’d waited. The emotions were a lot, something he didn’t expect. It was the connection of being with the person who had his soul, sending him over, over, over, into Link.

Catching their breath seemed like the easy part compared to coming down from the high of something that had been such a long time coming, but the moment Link could breathe again, before he’d barely recovered, while they were both still too overstimulated to even attempt a second round, he was wrapping his hand around Rhett. “Nice stinger. Next time you can try mine out.”


	28. Peanut Butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated Explicit. Link hasn't quite gotten used to giving head, but Rhett's sure a little assistance from Link's favorite food, peanut butter, will do the trick. For mythicalea and thepatientheart, who needed some peanut butter love.

Link couldn’t handle cock. In theory, it was great, the thought of Rhett hard and peeking out of his underwear, like a lollipop just waiting for Link to get his mouth on it. But in practice? Well, it could be a little gag-inducing. Rhett had learned this, figured it out after a little bit of trial and error. A lot depended on depth or on pacing, but for some reason, even just the girth of it in Link’s mouth seemed to get in his head more than anything, psyching him out before a good finish for either of them.

It was with that in mind, helping Link get through it, that Rhett peeled back the seal on the brand-new jar of Skippy. He wouldn’t dare defile his family’s jar of peanut butter in this manner, but he’d absolutely do it to a new jar if it made Link happy, helped him take what they both knew he wanted.

“Getting started without me?” Link huffed, looking over Rhett’s shoulder as he saw Rhett pick up the peanut butter jar and head toward the loft.

“I just didn’t think you’d be interested in this part of it,” Rhett said.

“I’m… I’m actually really interested in it.” There was something about the thought of his best friend, his lover, penetrating a jar of peanut butter that spoke to Link in the depths of his soul. His two great loves in the world, really. Peanut butter. Rhett. It just made sense. “I can hold the jar if you want.”

There was nothing like a fresh jar of peanut butter, the way the surface was smooth and glassy, a small little swirl on the top from the machine it came from… Link’s hands were shaky enough without the proximity of Rhett’s hardened state. With it, he was having trouble steadying himself. He was too interested, too desperate, too ready to watch Rhett penetrate the smooth top layer of peanut butter. “Mmm, yeah, that’s… go slow, bo,” he urged, and held the jar up to Rhett’s level as Rhett eased in slowly.

“That feels so weird.”

“Does it feel good? Tell me about it,” Link insisted. He was practically drooling, it seemed, focused on the way Rhett slid into it and the way the peanut butter pooled up around the sides. “That’s… wow…”

“It’s just sort of slimy? Maybe a little oily? Not real sticky or anything. Smooth. It’s, uh… it’s nice,” he said. He was trying to tell Link about it but his brain was focused on what he was doing and the lustful look in Link’s eyes as he thrust forward a few times, pulling out to see the coat of peanut butter on him, the sheen of the nutty color on his cock.

“Gosh, yeah, that’s… wow, that looks so good.” Link’s mouth was practically watering, the way he was staring and licking his lips. His heart was beating hard and even Rhett could sense the way he was now breathing heavy. The smell alone did things to Link and watching Rhett fuck the jar had him hard and overwhelmed in ways he never thought possible. “I need it.”

He slid the jar off of Rhett, twisting as he did, resulting in a thick swirl at the tip. He was on his knees, ready to take Rhett in his mouth, but first he licked at the peanut butter, lapping the little peak it had formed until his tongue was making contact with Rhett. “Oh my gosh,” he said, and Rhett was itching for more contact. He held himself still, though, resisting the urge to push into Link’s mouth until Link was ready.

Instead of taking Rhett in at first, he lapped little kitten-like licks at the tip and around the sides, flicking his tongue until he met skin instead of peanut butter. But soon that wasn’t enough. Link was desperate for more, both of the peanut butter and of Rhett. He wrapped his lips around him tightly, peanut butter pooling at the sides of his lips and getting on much of his face. It didn’t matter. He was choking on Rhett now, unable to get him all the way in for the amount of peanut butter coating him. It didn’t matter. He was desperate and needy, grasping Rhett’s ass tightly and pulling him deeper.

“Slow down, bo,” Rhett encouraged, tugging at Link’s hair to help him ease off. If Link wasn’t careful, Rhett would come way too fast, and this felt too good for that. The peanut butter was getting softer, melting and mixing with Link’s saliva until it was dripping down and onto the floor. The room  _ smelled  _ like peanut butter, but that only got Link more turned on. What was already a near-dangerous level of obsession with his favorite food was turning into a powerful association with Rhett’s dick and that was something that wouldn’t easily be untangled. He was straining against his underwear and sat up on his knees to slide them down without taking his mouth off of Rhett, using one hand to assist him in holding Rhett while the other freed his own cock.

His hands were just as coated in peanut butter as his face now, and Rhett watched as he wrapped one messy hand around himself, stroking as he gagged on Rhett, eyes watering with the efforts. It felt too good, tasted too good, everything was intense and nutty, and Rhett was losing his control and his grasp on the situation. Link’s face was lust-stricken and lost in pleasure, and that alone was enough to send Rhett squeezing a nut butter of his own making down Link’s throat.

Link pulled off of him to say “fuck, you taste so good right now,” but then got his mouth right back on Rhett, sucking until he was overstimulated and overwhelmed and was physically pulling Link off of him even though Link hadn’t cleaned off all of the peanut butter like he wanted to. Any more would have been  _ too much  _ for Rhett, and now he wanted to sit back, watch Link enjoy himself and this moment. Rhett slumped onto the recliner across from Link, thankful they’d chosen leather, which would make for an easier cleanup later. He knew Link would appreciate it, even if Link wasn’t thinking right now, too into this moment.

Link licked the peanut butter off of his fingers one by one, continuing to stroke his nut butter-slicked cock with his free hand until he was arching his back and groaning. “Yeah, Link, come for me, baby,” Rhett encouraged. “You look so good like that, that’s so sexy, come on, you’re doing so good.” It was just what Link needed to finish, spurting across the floor, licking his come and the rest of the peanut butter from his fingers.

It took a few minutes for the haze of pleasure to wear off, and when it did, he found himself coated in peanut butter from his lips to his cock, with it streaked down his chest and on his lips. “How was that?” Rhett asked quietly.

“Good. But I think now I’m glad we have a shower in the office,” Link chuckled. Before the shower, though, Rhett pulled him in for a kiss. Peanut butter had never tasted so sweet.


	29. En Fuego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link are gearing up for a Halloween party in college. They've planned to go as Sexy Firefighters, but there's a small kink in the plan. Rated T.

"I thought we said we were going as firefighters, man, what the heck?!" Link's eyes scanned up and down Rhett's body, then he glanced down at his own, the shirtless body, the baggy pants, the suspenders... something didn't line up.

"Well, they were out of men's costumes, so..."

"So... you improvised? You can't go out like that, man! Come on, let's... here..." Link started digging through the closet. They were going to have to come up with something else. His best friend couldn't go to the party like... like that. He scanned his eyes up and down Rhett's body again, taking in the fishnet stockings that Rhett had to cut the toes out of to stretch over his long form, the high heels that made him even taller, the puffy red skirt that sat low on his hips, showing off the tuft of hair on his lower stomach. He was a firefighter, alright. A sexy, sexy firefighter like they'd discussed, planning to go as hot calendar-style firefighters to pick up some chicks at the party.

But Rhett wasn't the kind of sexy firefighter Link had in mind. He'd thought they'd go as a pair of rugged men. Rhett was gorgeous down to the flame-red lipstick on his lips.

"Here. A lab coat from our old science labs. You be a doctor, I'll be the firefighter, it'll be great."

"I don't want to be a doctor. I want to be a sexy firefighter!" Rhett answered, flouncing his short skirt and pulling it up a little too high, making the bulge in his tight black short shorts very apparent to Link.

"But... people will, uh, they'll see you dressed like, uh, like..." Link stammered. He couldn't form thoughts with Rhett looking like that, looking so stunningly feminine and so gorgeous that it made Link blush a little bit. "You just can't go like that!" Link said, his voice going up in pitch out of frustration and... desire?

"So people will see. Big frickin' deal, Link. It's Halloween! We can go as anything we want!" Rhett insisted. Then he stared Link down and took a step forward. "What's the other option? We're both dressed for the party. I'm not changing. I'm either going, or I'm staying here."

Link didn't back down, just swallowing heavily as he considered what Rhett was saying. "You want to stay here?"

"I was kind of hoping people would see my outfit, honestly. But I could be convinced to stay home if you really think they'll hate it."

Link swallowed again, nervous and sweaty. It seemed like Rhett was almost offering something. "What exactly do you want me to say, McLaughlin?"

"What do you want to say, Link?" Rhett asked. His eyes didn't leave Link's, and there wasn't an ounce of self-consciousness from Rhett right then. It was like he knew, like he'd been planning it ever since he found the costume.

"Okay. Let's make one sweep of the party and say hi to everyone. But with you dressed like that, I don't want you going home with anyone but me."

"Deal."


End file.
